Whammy!
by Chuquita
Summary: Doctors Gero and Myuu have teamed up to take revenge on Goku and Veggie by opening up a gate to otherworld and sending those the two saiyajins had defeated along with a supercyborg after them! When Goku and Veggie travel to hfil to put a stop it the madne
1. The Return of Myuu and Gero

7:59 PM 8/30/2005  
Written By:Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: _-from dbgt 41 "Tenkaichi Budoukai. Who will be Mr. Satan's Successor?"  
__Goku: Hey Hercule, would you ask the people if there is some mistake?  
__Hercule: Wh-what is it, Goku?  
__Goku: I mean how come Pan can enter the adult group but I have to enter the youth group? I'm no small child.  
__Hercule: Um, well, because...  
__Hercule: That's right, it's because of your height. Only 1 cm too short.  
__Pan: Only a little bit, Grandpa.  
_▫_End flashback_▫  
_Goku: I don't want it either, but there's a new rule this year._

dl

/dl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Vegeta: That episode would make absolutely no sense with an adult Kakarrotto.  
Chuquita: And that's one of the reasons why we're skipping it 'n going straight into the Super 17 eps!  
Goku: Hooray!  
Vegeta: Kakarrotto was humiliated in the 29th tournament anyway; and when I finally got to battle him, the episode ENDED!  
It was just the beginnings of the battle and nothing came of it!  
Goku: I wanted to spar with Veggie so badly too...  
Vegeta: (pats him on the shoulder) There there Kakay--  
Goku: (hugs the Veggie tightly)  
Vegeta: --EEP! (face flushes red)  
Chuquita: Anyways, I plan to do with this parody what I did with "Chomp!" and "Lost in Space" before it; so expect something  
along those lines.  
Turles: (rubs his hands together) Well it looks like I finally get to appear in one of these things!  
Vegeta: AHH! (jumps back) No you can't!  
Chuquita: Technically the only reason he wasn't in the other two gt parodies was because he wasn't a part of the storyline  
back then; same reason Raditsu wasn't in the first parody.  
Vegeta: I miss those times of long ago...  
Turles: Long ago? I've only been here just over a year.  
Goku: (looks at folder) Ac-tually Turles was a-round when the Bebi parody was made.  
Chuquita: (looks at fic) Haha, silly me, he was in that story! Only it was before he started bugging Veggie so I didn't  
remember him being there.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) ...  
Goku: What's "Whammy" mean?  
Chuquita: "A serious or devastating setback".  
Vegeta: (to Turles) That's what you are, a serious or devastating setback to my possible-future plans.  
Turles: Heh-  
Vegeta: (to Chu) Can he leave now?  
Chuquita: Um, I guess?  
Turles: I look forward to watching Kakarrotto and Vegeta-san's "bond" in action.  
Vegeta: GAH! It's an accidental-platonic bond!  
Goku: Oh yeah! That is right! I bit Veggie's arm and Veggie nibbled mine!  
Vegeta: D--don't remind me.. (cheeks flushed red)  
Goku: Veggie is luved.  
Vegeta: H, hai..  
Goku: (smiles warmly at Veggie)  
Vegeta: Can we start the fic now please?  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) You're in a hurry.  
Vegeta: You KNOW why I'm in a hurry!  
Chuquita: Heh-heh, yeah...anyways, here's the fic!

**Part 1 Chapter Titles: "Do you remember this man?" l Fishing Together l Is it Lunchtime yet? l The Paozu Special l Voices in his Head l This is only a Test l Flashbackstory l So MANY Questions l It's the Cameo Saga l Use the Buddy System l Random Battles l The RR vs Hercule? l It's a Trick, and a Trap! l Goku 'n Veggie VS Freeza 'n Cell l Attack l Rush l Like green, bipedal cockroaches? l The Return of Gohan l Such a Sneaky Peasant l The Shortest Revenge. Ever l Backup! l Fighting in the Street l Close Call l Deeper Hfil l Round 1 l Round 2 l Round 3 l Round 4 l V.2 VS Android Juuhanagou l Sibling Reunion on the Highway l **

**Summary:** Doctors Gero and Myuu have teamed up to take revenge on Goku and Veggie by opening up a gate to otherworld and sending those the two saiyajins had defeated along with a super-cyborg after them! When Goku and Veggie travel to hfil to put a stop it the madness they find themselves trapped and its up to Vejitto, Gogeta, and Juuhachigou to defeat the fused and partly-possessed Super Juuhanagou! Will they be able to defeat them? And how will Goku and Veggie get out of hfil? And what about all the other villians released out into the streets of Earth? Find out!

Chuquita: "Whammy" is also from a gameshow on the gameshow network!  
Vegeta: There's a gameshow NETWORK?  
Goku: There are many networks on tv, Veggie.  
Vegeta: Huh...

* * *

" ▫SIGH▫ " Doctor Myuu sighed as he sluggishly wandered through hfil.

" Do you remember this man? "

" What? " Myuu turned to his side to see Freeza standing there with a slideshow machine and a small group of

previous villians sitting before it like an audiance at a movie theater. A saibaman reached for some popcorn from the bucket

Cell had only to be promptly slapped away.

" Where am I! " Myuu gawked.

Freeza smirked, " Why you're in hfil, doctor; but that's the not point. " he pressed a button to start the slideshow

which began with a shot of Bebi's container being destroyed, " ▫Click▫ " a shot of Goku smirking and Pan holding Giru back,

" ▫Click▫ " the entire lab in ruins and the saiyajins' ship flying off into the sky, " ▫Click▫ " a shot of Bebi emerging

out from inside Myuu's body, " ▫Click▫ " a final shot of Bebi crushing Myuu's head, " Why it's Dr. Myuu, after having been

killed by Bebi. "

" Surprisingly your death isn't nearly as gruesome as it is ironic. " Cell took another handful of popcorn.

" I'm, going to be going now. " Myuu walked off, disturbed.

" Have fun. " Jeice said flatly, " Not that you can down here. "

Myuu continued his walk, getting further away from the others.

" Ah, I've been waiting for you, Dr. Myuu. " a voice called from the shadows.

The doctor snarled and turned to face the voice, " Who's that calling my name? "

A familiar face from Vegeta's most semetastical year revealed himself, " I am Dr. Gero, the smartest scientist on

Earth. Or at least, I was back during my life. "

Myuu huffed with suspicion, " What do you want from me? "

" My research is in need of your brains. You are a man of great intellect and a stylish hairdo. "

" Not to mention my snappy mustache. "

" Indeed. "

The tsufurujin doctor smirked and broke into a mocking laugh, " MWAHAHHA! It's so amusingly pitiful to see you

still conducting your research after all that's happened to you. "

Gero grinned evilly, " Even if it's to get revenge on Son Goku? "

" What? You're getting revenge on Son Goku? " Myuu gawked.

" I want to get revenge on Son Goku! " Cell called from off in the distance.

" Me too! " Babadi shouted.

" I want revenge upon Son Goku as well! " General Blue shouted.

" We ALL do! " Drum exclaimed.

" RAAA! " a random saibaman screeched.

" ... " ▫

" ... " the two doctors sweatdropped.

" Anyway, " Dr. Gero continued, " I'm taking revenge upon him and I want your assistance. "

Dr. Myuu shook his hand, " It's a deal. He's going to pay for what he did to us. "

" Technically weren't neither of you killed by Son Goku? Gero by his cyborgs Juuhanagou and Juuhachigou, and Myuu by

his own experiment as well? " Cell spoke up.

" Do you MIND? " Gero twitched.

Cell held his hand over Gero's head in a crushing motion.

" ...I believe we should go. " Gero said to Myuu.

" Agreed. " they both promptly zipped off.

Freeza whipped out a microphone and spoke eerily into it, " Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu have joined forces in hell. What

COULD they be planning? "

Zarbon sweatdropped, " Who does he think he is? The narrator? "

" SILENCE YOU! " Freeza snapped at him.

Zarbon gulped, " Y--yes Master Freeza-sama! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ahhh, what a glorious catch, wouldn't you say so, Kakarrotto? " Vegeta sighed contently as he and Goku dragged a

large fish back towards Goku's house. The two saiyajin were slightly damp in their gi's as they headed down the road.

" I like fishing with **you** VEGGIE. " the larger saiyajin wagged his tail. It had been a good nine months since the

ouji's nibble.

" You know I never knew that nude fishing could be so..invigorating! " the ouji gushed, spinning around.

Goku smiled, " Veggie's really loosened up since the bites. "

" I like to think so. " Vegeta looked over his shoulder and smirked at Goku.

" Haha, yeah. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" I wish every day could be like this Veggie. You 'n me waking up early to have breakfast, go spar, catch fish and

cook it together... " he trailed off, musing.

" Aw, Kakay that's too monotonous. " the ouji said with a pout, hopping onto the larger saiyajin's back and climb up

piggyback style, " Traveling through space would be much more exciting. And with my expert knowledge of galactical

navigation I could easily guide you across the stars with me. " he bragged as they approached the front door.

" Haha, oh Veggie you have been so **nice** lately. " Goku beamed, knocking on the front door while the smaller

saiyajin purred.

" I've **felt** nice lately. " the ouji continued to purr.

" ▫Knock▫knock▫ " Goku knocked on the front door, which opened to reveal Gohan half-looking at them and half-looking

at a real estate ad, " Hey Gohan! " Goku waved.

" Hey. " he replied, still looking at the ad.

" Planning to move? " Vegeta said, amused.

Gohan looked up to see Vegeta on Goku's back and a gigantic fish behind them, " ...I won't even bother to ask; but

yes, I'm looking for a new house. "

" What's wrong with your current one? " Goku asked.

" I'm living next-door to Kaasan. " Gohan said bluntly, pointing to the house beside the Son home.

" Ironic, like a fly returning to the spider's web you are, demi-kaka. " Vegeta shook his head.

" I don't GET IT! I tried so hard to GET AWAY from here and yet I ended up right next-door! " Gohan exclaimed, " At

least if I lived in Orange City or West City Kaasan would need to DRIVE to get to me. "

" You're so loved. " Vegeta snickered.

" Please don't even joke with me on that. I can't get a moment to think by myself. " Gohan groaned.

" GOHAN! " Chi-Chi called from the kitchen, then poked her head out the doorway to see Goku and Vegeta behind Gohan,

" _:The ouji's clinging to his back, why am I not surprised; they've been hanging all over each other since Bebi:_ " she

sweatdropped, " Oh, Goku-sa! You're just in time to help out with dinner! And you brought a fish! " Chi-Chi clasped her hands

together, " That's wonderful! It'll really bring the other dishes I made altogether. "

" Actually Veggie help me caught it. " the large saiyajin beamed.

" Yes, a delightful time was had by all, Onna. " Vegeta grinned as well.

" Well, bring the fish in here. I've already chopped up that dinosaur you two caught this morning. " she motioned

them into the kitchen. Vegeta slid seemlessly off Goku only to be caught by the larger saiyajin's tail and gently set down

on the floor, " Bulma and the others are coming up here for lunch so I'm gonna need some help. " Chi-Chi explained, then

paused and turned to Vegeta, " And don't you go showing off your fancy little super-chef skills; it'll make my own dishes

look like something pre-cooked that I threw in the microwave. "

" Onna, you don't really think I'd use my newly-acquired knowledge to upstage you now, do you? "

" ... " she stared at him lamely.

" I see I'm not getting anywhere. " Vegeta muttered, then looked upward at Goku with wide sparkling eyes.

The larger saiyajin promptly hugged him, " Veggie cannot help his fanciness, Chi-chan. " he grinned.

" "Fancy"? There's a new name for it. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Yeah, the Ouji's "fancy" alright... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Whoa... " Pan murmured in awe as she stood there infront of the kitchen, 2 hours later, " TOUSSAN! GOTEN! PARISU!

COME SEE THIS! " she called out while keeping her eyes looked on the kitchen.

" What is it? " Goten popped up, wearing his orange and black gi.

Parisu jogged up to them and let out a gasp, " How beautiful! "

The entire room had been dressed up like an expensive resturant. Chi-Chi and Goku sat at the table, Chi-Chi in awe

and Goku watching Vegeta with admiration as the ouji coated the large fish on the plate with an elaborate sauce.

" Veggie makes me think such special thoughts... " Goku warmly sighed.

Goten tilted his head to the side and chuckled, " Veggie-san are you wearing an apron? " the demi-saiyajin pointed to

the pale yellow item the ouji had on over his gi.

" It is NOT an "apron", it is a manly SMOCK I'll have you know. " Vegeta huffed.

" It's got frills on it. " Parisu poked one of them.

" That's not a frill, its a trimming. " the ouji's cheeks went red with embarassment.

" Ah... " she said, enlightened.

" Wow! Look at the fish! " Pan walked up to the plate Vegeta had the chopped slices on, " Looks great, Veggie-san! "

Vegeta smirked, " Well I have been learning quite a few new techniques and-- " he froze.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Um, yes? " Pan sweatdropped.

" Y-y-y--y-y-y-y-y--- " Vegeta stammered, then whipped out a ruler from behind him.

" Where did he get that from? " Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow.

" Veggie always likes to be prepared! " Goku chirped.

Vegeta carefully inspected the ruler next to Pan, " NOOOOOOOOO! IT CANNOT BE! " he wailed overdramatically in shock.

" What? What'd I do? " the demi-demi-saiyajin looked worried.

The ouji turned the ruler to face her, his thumb right beside the 66 inches mark, " YOU'RE 5'5! THAT'S AN ENTIRE INCH

TALLER THAN ME! " he wailed, then glowered slightly, " How dare you! You were the only one left who I still surpassed in

height! Now the only ones shorter than me are KURIRIN and CHAOUTZU! " the ouji slumped forward.

" Awww, Veh-gee. " Goku got up and held the smaller saiyajin against him, rubbing the ouji's back rhythmically. He

looked over at Pan, " Veggie's just sensi-tive a-bout his height, Panny. "

" I was too until I got that growth-spurt a couple months ago. " she nodded, folding her arms, " But now I'm

perfectly happy with my height! "

Vegeta started to purr as Goku rubbed harder.

" ▫DING-DONG▫! "

The ouji froze, " They're here! " he gasped, squeezing out of Goku's grasp and flinging his apron off into the

distance, " ALRIGHT! It's SEME time! " he whipped out his red cape and put that on instead, then proudly strode up to the

front door and flung it open, " BULMA! "

" Vegeta! " she waved happily, Mirai, Bura, and the fusions behind her.

" HI! " Turles poked out from behind Vejitto and Gogeta.

" AHHH! " the ouji nearly choked and grabbed the sleeve of Bulma's shirt, " What's HE doing here? "

" He heard there was food and decided to come. " Bulma replied.

" Hn... " the ouji glanced over suspiciously at Turles, " Fine. As long as he doesn't start anything. "

" Oh Vegeta-san, you know ME by now.. " Turles chuckled evilly.

" Exactly. I know you. " the ouji twitched uneasily, " Come in, " he sighed, " Let's eat. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Wow, this is good! " Bura exclaimed with surprise as she continued to eat.

" Isn't it? I can't cook fanciful 5-star resturant food like the Ouji-- " Chi-Chi started out.

Vegeta lightly dabbed a cherry atop his four foot six-layer double-dipped fudge cakestravaganza.

" --but I am good at traditional dishes. "

Bulma picked up a small sausage-like object and took a bite, " This is really good. It's the first time I've seen

these dishes. "

" I call it the Paozu Special! " Chi-Chi said proudly, " All the dishes I made come from ingrediants found on this

mountainside. "

Bulma held out the remaining meet on her chopsticks and examined it, " What kind of meat is this? "

" That's Paozusaurus. Goku-sa and the Ouji caught it this morning so its nice and fresh! "

Bulma's bottom right eyelid twitched, " Pa...Paoz... "

" That's the best part from the tail. " Chi-Chi motioned to it, " Then there are fried Rainbow Toads, and this over

here is Centipede Eel soup. " she lifted the top off the pot to expose the contents.

Videl, Bulma, and Bura peered over the pot looking slightly ill while Chi-Chi continued to smile contently at her

work.

" They're all found only on Mt. Paozu. " Gohan spoke up, his brochure for Orange City sitting in his left pants

pocket.

Pan grabbed a nearby dish, " I luv rainbow toads! " she took a bite as Bura paled, " They're called that because

if you cook them incorrectly they can cause halluctionary side-effects. "

" Oh... " Bura trailed off, sweatdropping, " That's, nice. "

" Do you guys eat this stuff all the time or is this just some special event? " Bulma asked.

" It's fine once you get used to it. " Videl said with a wise look on her face.

Bulma raised an eyebrow, " Get used to it...? "

" Lookout stomach, here it comes! " Goku chirped randomly.

Bura raised her hand, " I would like to pass on Onna's meals and go straight to Toussan's delicious-looking cake. "

" Smart girl. " Vegeta smirked proudly. He cut a piece for Bura and handed it to her on a nearby plate.

" By the way, Trunks is late. " Pan took a sip of her drink.

" Yeah, he said he was gonna come and spar against me. " Goten looked around, disappointed, " Gohan never spars

anymore so Trunks is the only one on my ki level who can. "

" He did get out of work early, he should be here by now... " Bulma trailed off, glancing at her watch.

" ▫DING-DONG▫! "

" Ah, there he is! " Pan got up and walked over to the front door, " HellOH! " she gasped in shock.

Trunks stood there partially slumped over with several bruises and blood tricking down his forehead, " P-Pan-chan? "

" Trunks? " she lightly poked him. Goten, Bura, and Parisu rushed over.

" Trunks what happened to you? " Goten paled, confused.

" Juuhana-ha-hananana...BLAH! Juuhanagou, he-- " Trunks cut himself off as he felt a swirl of dizziness hit him. The

demi-saiyajin promptly fell forward, unconsious, " ▫THUMP▫! "

" Oww. " Pan squeaked out from beneath him. She burst into ssj1 and pushed the unconsious Trunks up off of her as

Gohan dashed over to help her up. Goten picked Trunks up and sniffed him.

" That's strange. There's signs of a struggle but I can't smell anyone else on him. "

" Who's Juuhananangou? " Parisu asked, scratching her head.

" Juuhanagou. He's Juuhachigou's twin brother. " Goten explained.

" I didn't know she had a brother. " Parisu replied, surprised.

" Mmm-hmm. Nobody ever sees him much though. I think he lives in the forest near North City with his dog. " the

demi-saiyajin tried to recall.

" Goten, bring Trunks into the living room and set him down on the couch. " Bulma worriedly instructed. Goten did

so.

" Wow Trunks you sure got heavy. "

" You alright? " Gohan asked Pan, who was now powering back down.

" Yeah, I'm fine. " she stretched her arm out a little, glancing out the open doorway disinterested, " Huh? " Pan

paused and stepped outside, " NANI? WHAT IS THAT? " she gawked.

" Hm? " Goku and Vegeta poked their heads outside as well, " Panny what are you talking a-bout. There's nobody

else he-- " Goku froze, staring upward at the huge black-hole in the middle of the otherwise bright blue sky.

A chill ran down Vegeta's spine and the little ouji reached over to protectively grab Goku's hand.

" I sense an evil force. " Goku said with a seriousness to his voice.

_:Of course:_

The large saiyajin blinked, " Kaio-sama? "

The rest of the group started to slowly pour outside onto the front lawn.

" Wow is it really you? It has been such a long time. " Goku smiled contently, " How are you doing? "

_:I have a little cold right now actually.:_ Kaio-sama rubbed his nose as he lay in bed with an ice-pack propped up

on his forehead. Bubbles wandered into the room carrying a bowel full of soup. _:Wait, there's no time for that, this is _

_serious:_ he corrected himself, _:For reasons currently unknown this world and the next have been joined together,_

_threatening all of existance itself:_

The black hole hovered over the Grand Kai's palace, 'L'arc du Triumph' in France, Uubu's village, and even South City where crowds of

people along with Kuririn, Marron, and Juuhachigou--the three of whom were in the middle of shopping--stared gawkingly up

at the strange phenomenon.

" What's that? " a man nearby Kuririn shouted.

A woman a few feet away shuddered, " Scary! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

At the edge of North City Juuhanagou stood on a ledge staring up at the hole, suspicious, " What in the-- "

_:I am you. You are me. We will become one.:_

The cyborg cocked an eyebrow, then rubbed the inside of his ears, wondering if he was more perturbed that he was

hearing voices or that the voice he heard sounded identical to his own.

_:We'll connect the other world to earth and bring forth fury upon it:_ the evil Juuhanagou announced as the two

doctors stood nearby.

Myuu turned to Gero, " Out of curiousity just how did you manage to find the material to build an android entirely

from scratch in the middle of hfil? And even so, the other one is a cyborg--a human you added onto while this is a complete

robot!--That is unless there's a third twin I'm unaware of. "

" Will you be quiet. " a vein bulged on Gero's forehead.

" I'm just saying that... "

" BE QUIET! "

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " the android Juuhanagou powered up, his pupils glowing red. The cyborg Juuhanagou froze

and suddenly mirrored his actions. The hole in the sky began to grow larger.

" It's the end. The end of the world! AGAIN! " one of the men in the crowd shouted in panic.

" MINE! ALL MINE! " a random looter ran out of a refridgerator store with a medium-sized mini-fridge over his head

only to be tripped and fall to the ground. He snarled and ran to throw a punch at the man who tripped him.

V.2 swung his own fist at the looter's face and promptly knocked him out, " It's not nice to steal stuff. " the

clone snorted, then turned his attention back to the sky.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Calm down, my fellow citizens. Please stay calm until we find out the cause of this. " King Furry announced on tv

while Hercule half-watched from his living room as he stuffed more of his belongings in his suitcase. He piled as much as he

could on a wheelie cart and started to drag it out of the house. Buu followed carrying his puppies in his arms.

The streets outside Orange City were gridlocked with vehicles as people shouted in an angry panic at one another.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" This new dark power that flows with me... " Juuhanagou smirked, " Its coming from hfil.. "

" Mmph mmphhh! " the resident onis working in hfil sat on the ground bound and gagged together in groups. An

eerily-large crane-game crane reached over and picked up one of the groups, then tossed them out through the black hole

where they landed in the middle of a busy street full of people. Those nearby turned to see them sitting there.

" ONI! " a woman screamed and the others ran.

" Enma is NOT gonna like this. " one of the onis grimaced, uneasy.

" The first stage of our plan is a success! Power derived from the resonation of the two #17's has successfully

fused the living world with ours. " Myuu announced.

" Cheers! " Gero held out two wine glasses and Myuu took the spare from him. They clinked the glasses together and

drank.

" Coincidentally where did you happen to get fancy wine glasses and alcholoic beverages themselves? " Myuu asked.

" I have absolutely no idea. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" ...oh. " Myuu paled.

" I appreciate your help, Dr. Myuu. I could never have done it without your Mutant Machine theory. Now my dream of

creating the ultimate cyborg will finally come true. " Gero nodded to him.

" Ultimate cyborg? " Myuu raised an eyebrow.

" That's right. #17 was supposed to have powers greater than Cell. "

" HAH! " Cell balked with laughter, passing by.

" ... " Gero twitched, " HOWEVER... "

_:" I really didn't want to activate Juuhanagou and Juuhachigou unless it was absolutely necessary. " Gero cursed_

_to himself as he stood hatless in his lab, " A-ccursed dire situation! " he pressed the button that opened the containers_

_for the two cyborgs._

_Juuhanagou stepped out of the container, " Good morning, Dr. Gero-sama. "_

_" Ah, looks like it's fixed afterall. " Gero announced only to have Juuhanagou reach over and smash the remote in_

_the doctor's hand, " W--what are you doing! "_

_The cyborg smirked, " I won't let you put us to sleep again, old man. "_

:However, they held a grudge against me for erasing their human memories.: _Gero told Myuu as he continued his_

_flashback._

_Gero backed away from the androids, " You! What the--! "_

_" ▫SMASH▫! ":_

" He was an incomplete failure. " the doctor sighed.

" And so his potential powers are still within him. " Myuu concluded.

" Indeed. The other Juuhanagou will consummate the incomplete one. "

" Eew. "

" NOT IN THE SEXUAL SENSE OF THE WORD! I MEAN THEY'LL FUSE TOGETHER! " Gero snapped, agitated.

" Oh. " Myuu nodded, " I suppose that makes sense. "

" When the two Juuhanangou's become one, the parts within him will be complete. He'll be the new ultimate weapon with

powers we've never seen before! " Gero wickedly announced, " And then I'll kill all the humans who have put me aside! MWAHAHA

HAHAHAHA! "

Myuu stared at him lamely, " That's nice, but before you get started on that...we have a monkey to get rid of. "

Gero stopped laughing and looked over at the other doctor, " Son Goku? Don't worry. The second stage of my

unstoppable plan has already begun. It won't be fun to simply kill Son Goku. We'll let him suffer eternal torture! " he broke

out into evil laughter once more. Myuu just shook his head.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Uhhhhhh... " Trunks murmured, slowly opening his eyes to see Bulma leaning over him.

" Are you oh-kay? " she asked.

" Kaasan! " the demi-saiyajin sat up, " I, I'm fine now. Just don't tell Toussan oh-kay? "

" Don't tell Toussan what? "

" ... " Trunks froze and looked over his shoulder to see Vegeta leaning over the other side of the couch, " ACK! "

" Here. " the ouji held out a piece of leftover cake, " Between Kakarrotto, the fusions, Turles, and I we nearly

finished off my cake but I figured I'd save you a piece since you were mortally wounded. "

" Um, thanks? " Trunks sweatdropped, taking it from him,_ :Does that mean he wouldn't have given me a slice if I_

_wasn't:_

" Feeling any better? " Goku poked out from behind Vegeta and resting his head ontop of the ouji's. He hugged the

little ouji from behind and Vegeta let out an uncontrolled squeak.

" Yes. Sorry for all the trouble. " the demi-saiyajin smiled tiredly.

Goku wrapped his tail around Vegeta's waist, causing the ouji's face to go red.

" OhhOHHHHhh... "

" What happened anyway? " Goku tilted his head, " Somebody beat you up? "

" What's the story with this and the Other World joining? " Pan popped up mock-seriously with a microphone and

wearing a newsanchor uniform. She shoved the microphone up to Trunks's face.

" Ahh... "

" Is that hole in the sky a tunnel? " Bura pushed to the front.

" Is it growing bigger? " Videl asked worriedly.

" Did you meet Juuhanagou? Did he GET ya? " Chi-Chi wiggled her fingers ominiously on the word "get".

" GAH! " Trunks wailed at the attention and having a work-related flashback. He shook it off, " If you just wait a

second I'll explain everything! "

" I was on my way here to Mount Paozu in my company car... " Trunks started off.

_:" Geez am I late! " Trunks looked over at his watch, " Can you speed it up a little? "_

_" Yes sir, Mr. President. " the driver smiled and left the highway and onto an off-ramp only to be cut off by_

_something flying out of the woods and smashing into the front of the car._

_" ▫DUN▫DA▫NUN▫DA▫DA▫DA▫DA▫DA▫DA▫DUN▫NUN▫NUN▫DA▫DA▫DA!▫ " an evil-sounding background music blared all around them._

_Trunks struggled out of a chunk of the car and lightly pushed the driver, " You alright? "_

_The driver just lay there, unconsious._

_The demi-saiyajin looked up to see Juuhanagou standing there holding his arm out as a bright yellow ball of ki_

_hovered over his hand, " Nani? "_

_" HAAAAAAAAAAAH! " Juuhanagou let loose the blast. Trunks quickly grabbed his driver and ran, escaping the car just_

_in time for it to blow up._

_" Who was THAT! " Trunks gawked, " It's impossible to sense his ki, just like Juuhachi---her BROTHER! " he froze_

_only to have the cyborg appear and land a kick to Trunks's side. Trunks tumbled and sat his driver down. He struggled to_

_his feet, " I've heard about you, your Juuhachigou's twin brother. " he paused only to dodge another ki blast from the_

_cyborg, " AARG! WHAT WAS THAT FOR! "_

_" That was for stealing my look. " he huffed, " The neck-bandana, the dark long-sleeved shirt, the jacket.. "_

_Juuhanagou rattled off._

_" But I don't even wear that stuff anymore! " Trunks motioned to his basic gray t-shirt and blue jeans, " And how was_

_I supposed to know you had a "look". I've rarely seen you; ever! "_

_Juuhanagou paused, " You're...not MIRAI Trunks, are you? "_

_" NO. " he bluntly responded._

_" Oh...I partly apologize. Anyway, do you see that large gaping hole in the sky? " the cyborg motioned to it._

_Trunks looked up to see said hole getting larger by the second. His eyes bugged out of his head in shock._

_" You know where that leads to? Hell. " Juuhanagou stated._

_" Hell...? " Trunks muttered in disbelief._

_" Or hfil, whichever name you prefer really. " he shrugged it off, then grinned evilly, " All those killed by Goku_

_will be revived to take revenge on him. "_

_" But wouldn't that be only a few members of the Red Ribbon Army? "_

_" ... " the cyborg thought it out, " Oh. You're right. In that case I mean the majority of villians Goku and his_

_friends and family have faced leading up to now. " he sighed, " You just have to get all technical with me, don't you? "_

_" It's a side-effect of my job. " Trunks admitted._

_The cyborg laughed wickedly, " Tell Goku that if he has the balls to fight us, he should come to hell alone. "_

_Juuhanagou flew upwards and blasted off into the sky.:_

" Go down to hfil..? " Goku blinked, confused.

" Technically in this case you'd be going up. " Vegeta motioned, " But...that doesn't make much sense either... "

he blinked in worried bafflement.

" TOUSSAN! " Gohan burst into the room, " Quickly! You have to see the tv! "

Goku and Vegeta turned to him, " Hm? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" This is no camera trick. Is the world really coming to an end? " the reporter in the corner of the screen announced

in nervous tension. On the screen Cooler, Android 19, Fullmetal Jacket of the Red Ribbon Army, Pui Pui, Babadi, Recoom,

Guildo, Jeice, Burter, King Cold, Major Black, Dodoria, Zarbon, and others could be seen ravaging the city.

" Whoa... " Vegeta trailed off in shock, getting painful flashbacks from just seeing some of them. Goku held him

tighter and Chi-Chi just sighed.

" Who ARE all those people? " Pan gawked.

" Well I at least recognize Babadi... " Bura trailed off.

" Don't feel too bad, I don't recognize the majority of them either. " Turles rubbed his chin, then smirked, " Even

so, Kakarrotto will protect us AND Vegeta-san as well. "

" My Veggie. " Goku gulped protectively holding onto the ouji. Vegeta flushed red.

" This is..serious.. " Mirai clenched his fists.

" Kuso..we can't prevent this if they're scattered all over the place. " Goku folded his arms, " Well, maybe we can,

but there's gonna have to be a lot of teleporting. "

" Do not worry Toussan! We're up to the job! " Vejitto pumped his fist in the air.

" Yeah! Leave it to us! " Gogeta happily chimed in.

A desperately concerned look appeared on Bulma's face, " But what'll happen if Cell and Freeza come back to life? "

Goku, Vegeta, and Chi-Chi all froze at once. Chi-Chi looked between the two saiyajin. Cell had killed Goku. Freeza

had killed Vegeta, " But...Gohan and Goten and I all defeated Freeza together when he escaped hfil along with the zombies

those years ago.. " Chi-Chi said to herself outloud.

Vegeta still shifted around nervously on Goku's lap, trying to compose himself, " We'll be fine. Between Kakarrotto

and I there's nothing they can do to succeed in their wicked plans. "

" Hai. " Goku grinned, " They want me, don't they? Then I will go. Let it be hfil or wherever. "

" EXACTLY! " Vegeta proudly announced, hopping off the larger saiyajin's lap and whipping out his royal armor to

place it over his gi.

" Hey! Don't say that so easily! " Bulma snapped.

The larger saiyajin slid off the living room couch and started to do warm-up stretches, " I'll get to see how much

stronger Cell and Freeza have become...this is... "

" Getting excited, right? " Chi-Chi smiled.

" YEAH! " he gushed back at her.

" Sounds like fun! I wanna go too! " Pan hopped to her feet, suddenly in her orange and maroon gi.

" How do you keep doing that? " Trunks sweatdropped.

" Oh, once I got my growth spurt my angst disappeared and I gained access to my Son powers. "

" YATTA! " Goten, Vejitto, Gogeta, and Pan all exctiedly pumped their fists in the air.

" Why didn't I ever get any "Son" powers... " Gohan sulked.

Vegeta grinned at him, " That's cuz you take after Onna! "

" WAAH! DON'T EVEN SAY THINGS LIKE THAT! "

" Heh-heh- "

Chi-Chi lightly grabbed Gohan by the ear, " And just what's WRONG with taking after me? " she twitched, annoyed.

" Ohhhh.. "

" I can't keep up with you guys... " Bulma sighed.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Whooooosh▫ " the wind blew loudly as the group stood out on the Sons' balcony with Goku and Vegeta's exception.

The two saiyajin were standing on the front lawn.

" I guess I'm not going afterall. " Pan put her hands behind her head.

" Its alright, the best thing for us to do right now is to break into small groups and take on those let loose on

Earth while Son-san and Toussan are in there. " Mirai explained.

" Can we use your sword to do it? " Goten grinned over at him.

Mirai grabbed his sword's case protectively, " Ah...I'd prefer only those who know HOW to use a sword to borrow mine

if absolutely necessary. "

" I still don't get why the Ouji has to go with him. I mean, Juuhanagou said for Goku-sa to go alone. " Chi-Chi

shook her head.

" It's the "buddy system". " Turles chuckled, " They're practically mates anyway the only thing they haven't done

yet is each other. "

" And I'm pretty sure its going to stay that way. " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes.

" Vegeta-san seemed so comfortable on Kakarrotto's lap earlier.. "

" I CAN HEAR YOU DOWN HERE YA KNOW! " Vegeta shouted from the lawn, glowing bright red with embarassment, " AND ITS

PURELY PLATONIC ALRIGHT! "

" Heehehee. " Goku laughed, then waved to the others, " SEE YOU IN A LITTLE WHILE EVERYBODY! " he then blasted off

into the sky, followed closely by Vegeta. The two of them disappeared into the hole in the sky while the others watched.

" Alright. We should get going. " Turles started to perform warm-up stretches of his own, " And contact my lackey

while we're at it. " he paused, " I wonder if any of my old minions made it through the hole. " the thought crossed his mind,

" Hm... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" HAAAAAAAAA! " a ssj1 Goten shot a ki blast at Pui Pui then flew at him with a kick.

" YEAH! Go GOTEN! " Parisu cheered him on.

" Haha! " the demi-saiyajin grinned at her and gave Parisu a thumbs-up.

" HUH? " she froze.

" What? What is-- " Goten turned around to see Yakon looming over him, " WAAAH! "

" ▫POW▫! " a huge ki blast came out of nowhere, immediately destroying Yakon.

Goten blinked, looking up while on his back.

" Yo! "

" Trunks! " he chirped.

" Goten! Are you alright? " Parisu dashed over to him, quickly swatting a Saibaman on her way there and knocking it

unconsious.

" Yeah. "

" Sorry, did I interfere? " Trunks boasted, putting a hand behind his head and one on his hip.

" ... " Goten and Parisu continued to stare at each other.

Trunks sweatdropped, " Yah... " he brought both hand down.

" I was gonna show her some cool moves. " Goten pouted.

" Yeah right. " the older demi-saiyajin smiled.

He and Goten smirked at each other, then turned and let loose two ki blasts into a nearby alley, destroying Android

19, who's head rolled out into the street only to be hit by a car and fly careening off into the sky.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! "

" ... " Trunks, Goten, and Parisu sweatdropped.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" WAAAAAAH! " Hercule wailed while running from Fullmetal Jacket, Major White, General Blue, and Major Black, " WHY

ARE THEY AFTER ME I WASN'T EVEN IN THE SAME STORYLINE AS THESE GUYS! AND HOW DID THEY GET BROUGHT BACK WITH THEIR WEAPONS IT

DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE! "

" TA-DA! " Pan popped out of nowhere.

" PAN-CHAN! " Hercule exclaimed with relief.

" Hey! Got a message for you from Son Goku's grandaughter! " she grinned at the Red Ribbon members.

General Blue froze, " S--Son Goku's--- "

" HAAAAAAAAA! " she rushed at them in ssj1, easily disposing of the four of them, " Well, that's about it. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Whoa...hfil's all PURPLE and FOGGY now. " Goku murmured as he and Vegeta landed on the ground, " You can't see

anything, not Blood Pond or Needle Mountain or even that exercise gym Goz and Mez who I met the first time run. "

" This isn't good. I don't remember this place looking anything like this. " the ouji said as he headed further

down, keeping a steady pace beside the larger saiyajin in a protective manner. As they walked further dozens of tied up onis

came into view, " What the... "

" What are you guys doing? Playing tag? " Goku peered over at one of the groups.

Vegeta sweatdropped, " What version of "tag" are YOU talking about! "

" Special tag, like Chi-chan used to play with me a long long long time a-go. " Goku explained, then paused,

" I never liked being tied up. " he frowned.

" I'm going to pretend that you're talking about a purely platonic type of game. " Vegeta said, his face completely

blank and glowing red.

" WELCOME TO HELL! "

" ▫DUN▫DUN▫DUN▫! "

" ... " the two saiyajins looked up to see Dr. Myuu and Dr. Gero standing on a cliff. Gero holding a small "sound

effects" tape-player.

" Son Goku...we knew you were coming. " Myuu grinned evilly.

" Look Veggie! It's Dr. Myuu! " Goku laughed, then smirked, " So I see you have ended up in hfil after all. It is no

big surprise really. " he chuckled.

" You tell him off Kakay! " Vegeta put a hand on Goku's shoulder and gave him a thumbs-up.

" Did you teach him that, Vegeta? " Gero added.

" Actually, no. " the ouji said, confused, then regained his boastfulness, " But its clear to see who he learned it

from. "

Goku assumed a fighting position, " I don't know what you two are up to. But if you wanted to see me, you should have

said so in the first place. Me 'n Veggie'll battle you! "

Gero shrugged casually, " Unfortunately, we don't have time to play with you. " he and Myuu floated up into the air,

followed by the second Juuhanagou, " Farewell! "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

The two saiyajin stood there, gaping.

" AAAAH! " Goku exclaimed, " Hey! What do you mean, "farewell"? You're going to chicken out after I came

all this way? RISKING VEGGIE'S LIFE AND MINE IN THIS DANGEROUS PLACE! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! COME BACK HERE HEY! " he

flew off after them only to slam into the exit, " OOF! "

" KAKARROTTO! " the ouji called off after him, worried. Goku rubbed his head and landed back down beside the smaller

saiyajin, " Are you alright? "

" I think so... " Goku rubbed his head a little more.

" Those KUSOTARES! " Vegeta spat at the exit, rubbing the spot for Goku now, " Tricking you like that. "

The larger saiyajin reached over and gave the smaller one a hug. Vegeta let out a squeak.

Gero laughed from a random hill on Earth, " He fell for it so easily! That fool! And bringing his companion with him

only further seals Earth's fate. " the doctor folded his arms, " Son Goku is trapped there alive, there's no way he'll be

able to escape back into the living world now! "

Myuu rubbed his hands together, " A world without Goku is like one under our control. " he then burst into maniacal

laughter.

" ...ah..a... " Pan stammered in shock as she stared at the now non-existant hole in the sky, " WAAAH! The hole's

GONE! That was the only way in and out! Ojichan is going to be trapped there forever its just like if he really DIED! " her

eyes started to water as she freaked out.

Hercule blinked, utterly confused, " I have absolutely no idea what's going on. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" THAT IS NOT FAIR! THEY TRICKED US! " Goku clenched his fists, upset, " I bet the resurrection of Cell and Freeza

was a lie to fool me into this! "

" There there, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta patted him on the back, " It isn't your fault. I mean, how often does a giant

black hole in the sky leading into otherworld appear anyway? "

" A LIE you say. " a voice said from above them and the ouji froze in instinctive terror at the owner of said voice;

the very person who had enslaved and murdered his Veggie with a brutal wound to the chest. Goku jumped infront of the ouji

protectively.

" We never betray other people's expectations. OR our own. " a second voice said and this time it was Vegeta who

struck his arm infront of Goku in protection. The ouji snarled at the second voice, the voice of the creature who'd taken his

favorite peasant away for the longest seven years of his life.

" It wasn't a lie after all... " Goku trailed off, looking up at the shadowed figures of Freeza and Cell, " It was a

trap. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Gero snickered as he stood there on the hill, " Stage Two: "Goku's Confinement" is a success! "

" Let us now move on to Stage 3. " Myuu added.

" ATTACK! "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" MWAHAHAHAHAHA! "

" MWAHAHAHAHAHA! " they both laughed as the second Juuhanagou just stood there, rolling his eyes.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Heh... " the large saiyajin smirked up at the two villains, " I am not the same Son Goku as be-fore! "

" REALLY? " Freeza said, amused, " And why would that be? "

" Because Veggie and I are now platonic-mates! " Goku said proudly, revealing the nibble mark on his arm.

" O...O " Vegeta's eyes bugged out of his head, " Ah..a...ahh... " he grabbed Goku by the front of his gi,

" W--what are you DOING! YOU DON'T TELL THEM THAT SORT OF INFORMATION! " he sputtered amist the bright-red glow his body was

currently giving off while his tail fur stood on end.

" But, I thought it was something to take pride in Veggie. " Goku tilted his head, " That we luv each other so much?"

" It IS! Just not infront of FREEZA and CELL who can taunt me about it! "

" Taunt? " Goku blinked.

" Hahaha..so you've finally tied the knot for real, eh? " Freeza snickered.

" PLATONIC ACCIDENT! IT WAS A PLATONIC ACCIDENT! " Vegeta exclaimed, waving his arms in the air.

" So I suppose that makes Son Goku your..PLATONIC oujo? " the icejin added, the evil smirk still on his face.

" ... " Vegeta stood there for a moment, blinking_:Freeza used "oujo". Freeza's never met Turles. He doesn't know_

_of the "uke" taunts and plots to undermine my obvious semeness, and most likely unaware of Kakarrotto learning of what an_

_oujo is. He's...UNINFORMED:_ a big grin plastered itself all over the ouji's face as he wagged his tail. The ouji turned so

his back was facing the others as tears of joy ran down his cheeks, _:Oh thank you thank you THANK YOU:_ he then wiped his

eyes and whipped around to face them, " FEAR NOT, KAKARROTTO! For I, your ouji, shall rescue you! "

" Veggie what are you talking about? "

" ... " Vegeta turned to see Goku still standing next to him, unharmed, " I was caught up in the moment. Come on, I

don't get many of THESE opportunities anymore! "

" What opportunities? " Goku blinked, confused.

Vegeta whipped out a battery-operated fan and handed it to Goku, " Here, turn this on and hold it at me from the side

so my cape flutters heroically in the breeze. "

" Shouldn't we be battling Freeza and Cell right now? " Goku sweatdropped.

The ouji turned to him and clasped his hands together, " _PLEASE Kakay! You know how much my poor ego needs moments_

_like this in order to survive along with my semedom. Just one little speech and then we'll fight. _" he pleaded in saiyago.

" _Oh-kay.._ " Goku trailed off, then held up the fan and turned it on.

" ▫AH-HEM▫ " Vegeta cleared his throat and pointed at Cell and Freeza, " You foolish yaros! Your decision to stay

behind has once more proven just how ignorant you really are. Over the past.._:3..7..10...5.:_ 25 years I have only continued

to excel and build my strength into that of a power that bears no equal! I will make you tremble in fear at the sheer pain I

shall cause you! I will make you forcefully atone for your wicked murderous deeds against Kakarrotto and I. And I will get

revenge for my people whom YOU Freeza had crushed and whom YOU Cell had tarnished the name of with the saiyajin blood that

flows through your mutated veins! PREPARE TO FACE THE ULTIMATE WRATH OF THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI! " he burst

into ssj2. He mentally purred, _:WOW WHAT A RUSH! That felt so AWESOME! 100 percent semetastic:_

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

Freeza and Cell just stood there.

Goku poked Vegeta in the shoulder, " Veggie can I turn the fan off now? "

The ouji nodded thoughtfully, " Yes Kakarrotto, you may turn off the fan. "

Goku did so and assumed an attack position as well.

" Ho ho ho! You were always one for long, threatening speeches, Vegeta. " Freeza chortled, " I wonder if you can

actually back it up this time. "

The ouji snarled up at him, " With pleasure. "

Goku beamed at Vegeta and burst into ssj2 as well.

The freed onis behind them backed away from the quartet nervously.

" No...something bad is about to happen! " one of them gulped.

Another nodded, " We have to report this to Enma-sama! "

They turned to run only to have Cell whip his head towards them and send a kiai at the group. The onis flew back

and landed on the ground, unconsious.

" You WOULD show your power so early. " the icejin rolled his eyes, " Of course I can easily see who you got THAT

from. " he motioned to Vegeta, who sweatdropped.

" Please don't talk about me like I'm the child of a dozen or so parents. " Cell sighed tiredly.

" Technically you are. "

" All you'd need is Piccolo and then you'd have a nice little family reunion. " Freeza shrugged.

Cell stared lamely at him, " Shuddup. "

" Uh...! " Freeza blinked.

" Don't be ridiculous. You're not the only one who has gotten stronger. " Cell snorted, then powered up. Freeza soon

followed.

Goku and Vegeta stared at them, amused at how their ki seemed to be whipping about uncontrollably.

" Hahaha! Don't tell me you've been down here so long you both forgot how to properly con-trol your ki? " Goku

giggled at the thought.

" This will be easy. " the ouji snickered.

The larger saiyajin started to power up again, " HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " the ground around them

quaked along with the rest of otherworld.

Enma held on tightly to his desk, " They surely chose the worst place to battle. I can't do anything now. " he

sweatdropped.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! " Goku finished, now in ssj3.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

The two villains stared gawkingly at him. Vegeta beamed with pride.

Goku looked around at all the various destruction on the surrounding grounds and laughed nervously, " It looks like

I have overdone it a bit... "

" Aw Kakarrotto, you should know by now, you can NEVER overdo it! " the ouji grinned and burst into ssj3 as well.

Freeza tried to laugh it off, " Same Goku as before...bluffing as usual. "

" Denial's very unflattering on you, Freeza. " the ouji chuckled.

" Quiet, monkey! " the icejin hissed.

" Now now, I wouldn't insult us if I were you. " Vegeta waved his pointer finger in the air, " Kakay gets very upset

when people hurt his Veggie's feelings ya know. "

Goku growled wildly at Freeza, causing the icejin to pale.

" See? He's just brewing with the need to protect his ruler at all costs. " the smaller saiyajin folded his arms.

Cell smirked back at them musingly, " I haven't played happily for a long time. "

" ... " Freeza cocked an eyebrow at him, " Goku. " he said bluntly.

" I'm AWARE of that, thank you. " Cell glowered at him, gritting his teeth.

" Well then. " Goku clasped his hands together, " Let's PLAY! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" AAAAAAAAH! " crowds of people ran screaming from the group of saibamen originally planted by Nappa many years ago.

One of the saibamen latched onto a man's head while three others started breaking open a car. One of the saibamen

got into the driver's seat and started the car up, sending it flying down the street, " ECH ECH ECH ECH! " it screeched,

entertained. Dozens of other saibamen ran about the city reeking havoc.

" You know, it could just be me, but I'm pretty sure Nappa only planted FIVE of these guys. " Yamcha muttered in

confusion to himself as he knocked out one of the nearby creatures.

" Perhaps they've been breeding asexually since they got here. " Tenshinhan suggested, elbowing a saibaman that was

flying at him from behind.

" HAAAAAAAAAA! TAKE THAT YOU SLIMEY PLANT-CREATURES! " Launch shouted as she shot her machine gun at three of the

saibamen, who all attempted to turn and run for cover from her.

Trunks, Goten, and Parisu peered over the top of one of the buildings down at the saibamen. Trunks shifted, uneasy,

" They look like cockroaches... "

" I greatly dislike cockroaches... " Goten gulped, his eyes wide, " They're my least favorite bug! "

Uubu flew by and paused across from the trio, " What are you guys doing? Get serious! " he snapped, then flew off

again, sending huge ki blasts at the saibamen. "

Goten blinked, " Uubu sure is serious... "

" Yeah... " Trunks trailed off.

" Alright! Let's go! " the younger demi-saiyajin got to his feet and prepared to fly off.

" Um, Goten? " Parisu raised her hand.

Goten looked over at her.

" I, can't fly. "

" WAH! " Trunks fell over.

Goten looked upward and whistled, " KINTO'UN! "

" ▫WHOOSH▫! " the little orange cloud came flying towards them. Parisu hopped onto it.

" Follow us oh-kay Kinto'un? " he instructed.

The cloud nodded and the four zipped off in the direction Uubu had left in.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" OHHHHH! WHY ME WHY ME WHY ME! " Pan wailed as she blasted through the sky in ssj1 while carrying Hercule and being

chased by Rirudo.

" If only we could meet up with Buu! " Hercule nervously clenched his fists, " I lost track of him in the crowd

earlier! "

" HAAA! " Rirudo launched his fist and lower arm off its socket at the grandfather and grandaughter only to have it

knocked away by an almost-middle-aged man in a purple and red Piccolo-gi.

Pan paused in her tracks and grinned, " PAPA! "

" Heh- " Gohan grinned over his shoulder at her, revealing he was still wearing his thick-rimmed glasses.

" Those glasses... " Hercule trailed off, sweatdropping along with Pan.

" Pan, take Hercule someplace safe. " Gohan instructed, turning his attention back to Rirudo.

" Alright. " she turned to leave, then stopped for a moment, " Be careful, Papa. We fought him in outer space, he's

not very strong but he has the deadly ability to turn things into metal. " Pan warned.

Gohan nodded.

" Thank you, Gohan! " Hercule shouted as they flew away.

Rirudo reconnected his arm and he and Gohan stared off.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫FWOOSH▫! " Freeza sent a huge pink ki blast at Goku, who caught the blast in the distance only to have it explode.

The icejin laughed, " I DID IT! "

" ... " ▫

He paused, then looked to see Goku no longer there, " What? He dodged it? Where is he? Come out! "

Cell chuckled, amused, " Some time ago, Freeza was the most feared in the universe, but today he is humiliated.

Well, unexpected. "

Freeza sent a death-glare at him, " Hmph! There are lots of unexpected things. Look up. "

Cell glanced upwards to see Goku hovering over him, back in ssj2, " Some time a-go, Cell was the most feared in the

universe, but today he is humiliated. Well, unexpected. " the large saiyajin smirked.

" See? Haven't I taught him well? Isn't he the best peasant EVER! " Vegeta, also in ssj2, gushed with pride as his

tail wagged back and forth.

" **▫PURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR▫** " Goku let a huge purr rip in the ouji's direction. Vegeta's

body went bright red as he continued to hover there.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" ♥-Jar-♥. "

" WAAAH! NO JARS RIGHT NOW WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE! " the little ouji fought to maintain consciousness.

" Hmph! Watch this. Masankosappo! " Cell shouted, letting loose the attack. Goku and Vegeta easily dodged the

attack.

" What was that? " Vegeta blinked, confused.

" Oh yeah, you only know how to use someone else's moves. That is one of Piccolo's techniques. " Goku grinned, then

looked over at Vegeta, " Veggie doesn't remember cuz that was during the battle with my niichan and even though Veggie could

hear the battle on his scouter, he couldn't actually see Piccolo use it. "

" Ah...the "light of death", huh. " Vegeta pondered, " I kinda like it. "

" STOP CHATTING WITH EACH OTHER AND FIGHT! " Freeza formed a kienzen and threw it at them. Goku jumped upward and

Vegeta pulled a limbo stance to dodge it.

Goku pouted sadly, " Not you as well, Freeza...that was one of Kuririn's moves. "

" That was one of my OWN moves! WHY would I steal a move off someone I so easily killed! " Freeza exclaimed,

sweatdropping.

" He is telling the truth about that one. I've seen it before you. " Vegeta nodded thoughtfully.

" Hnn. " Freeza brought the disc of ki back at them and Goku hopped upon it, sliding across blood pond as if he were

surfing, Vegeta holding tight onto Goku from behind in piggyback formation. They flew weaving through the needle-mountain

needles while the kienzen sliced random needles in half. Goku grabbed one of the needles and waved spun it in the air as if

it where his nyou-bo, " Hee- I am the mighty Son Goku! " he chirped happily.

" Beware the power of my peasant, you kusotares! " Vegeta shouted with evil laughter.

" ERRR...those fools are mocking us! " Cell seethed and formed a kamehameha, " UTTER NONSENSE! KAH...MEH...HAH...MEH

...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! " he let loose the blast.

Goku thrust his pole out infront of him and began to spin it in a circular motion, " REJECT KAMEHAMEHA! " he

laughed, deflecting the blast off the pole and back at Cell, creaming the upperhalf of the creature's body. Cell fell

backward onto what was left of his back just as Goku and Vegeta flew past them on the kienzan, " WHEEEEEEEE! " Goku hooted

with joy, " This is FUN! "

" ... " Freeza stood there, a vein bulging on his forehead, " AARGH! This IS nonsense! He's too carefree...now's my

chance! " he formed another kienzan and threw it back at the saiyajins.

" May I? " Vegeta asked Goku, smiling.

" Of course, my Veggie. " Goku handed him the needle. Vegeta caught the kienzen on the top of the needle and started

to spin it like record, then threw it back at Freeza, slicing him in half.

" ▫THUMP▫! " Freeza's upper and lower body hit the ground.

" WHOOHOO! " Vegeta pumped his fists in the air, " I've ALWAYS wanted to do that! " they landed back onto the ground

and Goku walked up to Freeza, poking him with the needle, " Hey, are you guys finished already? "

" You thought you had won, Goku, you idiot. We can't die here. " Cell, who had regenerated his upper body, laughed.

" We are already dead. " Freeza stood up, a large roll of duct-tape wrapped around his middle holding the two halves

of his body together.

" Ah, that's the stuff! " Goku chirped randomly.

" ... " the others blinked at him.

" Yes? "

" Waitaminute! " Vegeta waved his arms in the air, " First off, you both can't be dead because you're missing your

halos! Connecting the two worlds somehow brought everyone in hfil back to life including you two! "

" Why am I not gushing blood from the wound you just delt me then? " Freeza folded his arms.

" I don't know. " the ouji said simply, " And TWO, if you were dead, instead of dying you would cease to exist.

Trust me, Kakarrotto knows this sort of thing being in otherworld for 7 years. "

" Must've been quite lonely for you.. " Freeza chuckled.

" Yes. Yes it was. " the ouji put his hands on his hips.

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " Freeza burst into laughter only to have his upperbody snap off and land on the ground beside

his feet; half the duct-tape still attached, " Aw dammit! "

" Time out. " Cell held his hand up and Goku and Vegeta sweatdropped.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Finally...EARTH! " Paragas exclaimed as he stood on the outskirts of West City, " At long last I've finally

returned to you my dear little planet and soon you will become the throne in my intergalactical kingdom! And with Kakarrotto

and Vegeta trapped in hell there's no one to STOP ME! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! " he laughed maniacally, then felt something tap him on

the shoulder.

Paragas looked over to see his wife and son standing there. Brolli cracked his knuckles and burst into densetsu from.

" Ah..._:bu..but I just GOT BACK:_ " he turned to Cilantra, " DEAR, you-- "

" Burori. " Cilantra said flatly, " Get him. "

Paragas went a pale green as Brolli's shadow loomed over him, " Oh..poo. "

" ▫SPLAT▫! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

2 minutes later..

" Well, that was messier than I thought it was going to be. " Brolli sweatdropped as he wrung the guts out of his

red pants sash.

" It was very nice of you to come help out your friends, Burori-kun. " Cilantra smiled.

" Heh, well I don't have an _interest_ in Vejita anymore but I can't stand by and let him get killed, Kaasan. " the

densetsu replied confidently as they walked through the city.

" HAHAHAHA! " a voice laughed from above them. Brolli looked up to see the two doctors standing there, " It's been a

long time, uhhhh... " Gero paused when he realized he'd never seen Brolli before in his life, " Whoever you are! " he

regained his composure. Dr. Myuu sighed and shook his head.

" Burori-kun do you know those two men with the matching haircuts and mustaches? " the densetsu's mother asked him.

" No actually. I've never seen them before. " Brolli scratched his head, " Ah well, let's continue. " they turned

to keep walking.

" ... " the doctors sweatdropped.

" AAUGH! DON'T JUST WALK AWAY FROM ME LIKE THAT! " Gero snapped at the two saiyajin, " Settle down...you'll meet my

new invention soon enough. Go, Hell Fighter Juuhanagou! "

A burst of flames appeared beside the two saiyajin. The Juuhanagou android appeared, glaring coldly at them amongst

the flames.

" ... " Brolli held up his hand and let loose a blast, putting out the flames and destroying the android along with

them, " Well. I'm hungry. Kaasan, care for some earth cuisine? " he continued on.

" Oh! I've always wanted to try "pizza"... " Cilantra trailed off.

" ... " the two doctors continued to stand there, Gero frozen in place with his arm outstretched and pointing while

his other hand was in a fist, " Uhhh... " he shook it off, " MYUU! THE BACKUP! GET THE BACKUP! "

Myuu sighed and whipped out a second Juuhanagou android, this one turned off. Gero stomped up to the android and

opened its back to reveal a large wind-up sticking out. He grabbed it and started to painfully turn the wind-up

counter-clockwise.

" I swear sometimes I don't know why I'm doing this! " Gero exclaimed, letting go and shutting the back again.

" I am at your service, Doctors. " the Juuhanagou android bowed to them.

" Yeah yeah, now let's get going; and TRY to avoid that green-hairred man will ya? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" HAAAAA! "

" HAAAAA! " Goten and Trunks let loose ki blasts at nearby villains while Bura landed a punch to Zarbon's jaw; all

three of them in ssj1. Zarbon flew back through several buildings and Bura formed a ball of ki in her hands.

" GARRIKU HO! " she let it loose after him.

" HA HA HA HA! " Parisu ran after Guldo with a baseball bat she'd picked up off the ground.

" YAAH! " Uubu double-kicked Jeice up into the air.

Gohan's back smacked into a large Hercule billboard, his glasses falling off and down to the ground below, " NO! "

he shouted.

Rirudo hurtled his arm towards Gohan, who dodged it and bounced back only to have his opponent shoot a green beam at

his right arm. The demi-saiyajin watched in horror as his limb turned to stone.

" WAAAH! NO THAT CAN'T BE! PAN SAID HE TURNED THINGS TO STONE, NOT PEOPLE TOO! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Freeza continued his barrage of punches against Goku, who easily blocked them all and knocked Freeza away. Freeza

stepped to the right to battle Vegeta just as Cell popped up infront of the stunned Goku, " TAIYO-KEN! "

" AHHH! " the larger saiyajin screamed as the bright light hit him. Goku squinted and covered his face, " My eyes!

Kuso.. "

Cell whipped out his tail and reached over to absorb the large saiyajin, " You've lost, Goku. " he grabbed Goku's

upper body with his tail and began to swallow him.

" You better say goodbye to your princess. " Freeza teased the ouji. Vegeta looked over to see Goku's body halfway

into Cell's tail and let out an ear-piercing scream as those seven eternally long years came back all in one super-fast

flashback.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! **KAKARROTTO!** " Vegeta bolted

towards Cell, who now had large lump flowing through his tail and into his back. A ssj2 aura burst forth around Cell.

" SUCCESS! I have absorbed Son Goku! I have the most incredible power. The power of Son Goku is mi--OOF! " the side

of Cell's head thumped against the ground as Vegeta held him in a death-grip, sitting ontop of his back.

" YOU BASTARD! YOU ROTTEN SCIENCE-FAIR REJECT! " the ouji screamed at the top of his lungs as tears started to roll

down his cheeks, " HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU DEVOUR THE ONE PERSON WHO EVER REALLY UNDERSTOOD AND CARED ABOUT ME! THE ONLY

PERSON I EVER REALLY LUVED IN THAT DEEP MEANINGFUL YET PLATONIC WAY! I WAS ALONE FOR SEVEN WHOLE YEARS WITHOUT HIM BECAUSE OF

YOU AND NOW YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO DO IT TO ME FOREVER? " he greatly increased the pressure his hand was placing on the

side of Cell's head, " I will show you hell that makes this place look like a paradise. " Vegeta hissed with rage.

" It is not very nice to swear, Veggie. "

" ... " Cell and Vegeta blinked, then looked back to see Goku's head poking out of the end of Cell's tail.

" Hello! " Goku chirped, covered in transparent goo.

" That appears wrong on so many levels... " Freeza muttered in disbelief.

" ▫Squeezy▫Squeezy▫Squeezy▫ " Goku squeezed his body around until he popped out of the end of Cell's tail, " WHEW! "

he shook his body rapidly to get all the goo off of him.

Vegeta slammed Cell's head into the ground one more time while beaming up at Goku, " KAKARROTTO! " he gushed.

" Oww. " Cell said lamely as the ouji let go and flew over to the larger saiyajin, hugging on tightly.

" My **Veggie**. " Goku hugged back, resting his head atop the ouji's, " That was close. I was about to be digested. "

Cell stumbled to his feet, now with a terrible headache, " Impossible... "

Goku grinned, " Those killer moves are no use anymore. I've already seen them. "

Vegeta purred contently against him, too nerveshot to bother surpressing the sound.

" Looks like we're going to have to fight with our true power. This move you are about to see, you've never seen

before. In fact, you've never even heard of it. We invented it right here in hfil. " Freeza boasted.

Vegeta blew a raspberry at him.

" Heeheehee. " Goku laughed.

" ...charming, Vegeta. " the icejin replied, annoyed, " Now where was I? Oh yes, " his eyes suddenly glew yellow,

" Hell-- "

" --CANNON! " Cell finished, his own eyesockets glowing yellow as well.

Streaks of yellow ki flew out and surrounded the two saiyajin, forming a ball-shape around them and pulling them

downwards as it shaped itself into a tunnel.

" WAAAAAH! " Goku and Vegeta cried out as they fell downward. Hitting a bundle of clouds the larger saiyajin

attempted several times to grab on for dear life only fail as the tunnel closed in on them, shrunk, and disappeared.

" Fall. Fall to the deepest place in this land! " Freeza smirked.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! " the two saiyajin screamed, holding onto each other as they fell until

they hit the ground, knocking themselves out.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ohhhh... " Vegeta groaned, finally waking up. The ouji blinked and looked upward to see Goku's unconsious face

directly above him and instantly froze in place, " A..ah..a...K-ka-- "

" Hmmmm? " Goku slowly opened his eyes to see the ouji beneath him, " VEGGIE! You are alright! " he hugged the

smaller saiyajin tightly; the two back in their normal forms.

" Oh..o...oo... " Vegeta choked out, his face flushing. Goku rolled off of the ouji and looked around.

" Cell and Freeza...where are they? And where are we? " the large saiyajin looked up at the pinkish spotlight above

them. Both stood up and turned to another spotlight off in the distance. Goku jogged over and spotted a small figure in the

spotlight squatting before a pile of pebbles.

" This one is for Kaasan. " she placed a pebble on the pile, " And this one is for Toussan. "

Goku tilted his head at the little girl in the yellow and red kimono, " Um, excuse me, what are you doing in here

all alone? "

Vegeta put up his fists in a defensive position.

The figure turned her head towards them to reveal she was an elderly woman.

" OH! She's old! " Goku gasped.

" Like Baba with a wig on. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

The old woman materialized another layer of clothing along with a hat and Vegeta instantly narrowed his eyes in

suspicion.

" It's been awhile since I've had a guest. " she chuckled, walking up to them, " And two at that. " the old woman

smirked, " A pair of star-crossed lovers I suppose... "

" WAAAAAH! ITS NOT LIKE THAT NOT AT ALL YOU'VE GOT IT ALL WRONG! " Vegeta instantly went into a glowing red panic

to correct her statement.

Goku twiddled his thumbs, " Ac-tually me 'n Veggie have a very unique relation-ship. It's kinda hard to explain. "

he flushed lightly over his nose.

" IT'S NOT HARD AT ALL ITS PLATONIC THAT'S WHAT IT IS! " the ouji shouted, his entire body shaking.

" How sweet. " she replied to Goku.

" Mmm-hmm. " the larger saiyajin nodded shyly.

" AREN'T YOU LISTENING TO ME! " Vegeta exclaimed. He plunked a hand onto Goku's shoulder, " Kakay tell me she's

listening to what I just said. "

" Its hard NOT to hear you, young man. " the old woman glanced over at the ouji, then clasped her hands together,

" Say, let me treat you to a bath. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ahhh! " Goku sighed contently as he and Vegeta sat there in the warm steamy water. The ouji making sure to keep a

good distance of at least a foot between their naked bodies, this being only his second time doing something like this,

" Isn't it _nice_, Veggie. " the large saiyajin smiled warmly at Vegeta, who turned to avoid eye-contact and pretending the

water itself was very interesting.

" It's, nice. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" ▫Flick▫ " Goku flicked a few droplets at Vegeta, who promptly lept to his feet.

" AHH! WHAT WAS THAT! WHAT THE-- " Vegeta froze when he realized who he was standing infront of now soaking wet

and lacking proper coverage.

" Haha! Veggieseedholder! " Goku pointed to him.

" ▫Thunk▫! " Vegeta fainted and fell over, " ... "

Goku sighed contently, leaning back, " This is the right temperature for the water. It feels great! "

" ▫Pop▫ ▫poppoppop▫ " large random chunks of onions, noodles, and celery popped up out of the water.

" Huh? "

Vegeta turned towards the objects and instantly sat up again, " What the hell is this? Some kind of soup! "

The old woman popped up standing beside the pot with a flag in her hand, " Tour of Deeper Hfil, stop 1: Soaking

hfil! "

" WAAH! Please don't use us for cooking! " Goku exclaimed, frustrated.

She turned towards them with a wicked glint in her eye, " Don't get mad. You should be smiling. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" HeeheeheeheehahhahhahHAHAHAHAHAHA! " Goku laughed as he lay back in his gi while strapped into a chair with six

robotic hands tickling him. Vegeta stood next to the chair, also re-clothed, poking it.

" Is this safe? "

The old woman whipped out a second flag, " Tour of Deeper Hfil, stop 2: Ticklish hfil! "

" Why on earth would there exist such a thing! " Vegeta exclaimed.

" Hey some people don't enjoy laughter you know. " she shook her head, " Why do you sweat so much? "

" Hm? "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Heehee. " Goku sat there in the mini-sauna box, sweating and panting heavily. The larger saiyajin looked over at

the smaller one, who was using his hands to cover himself and looking away at the wall, " Veggie. "

" Idontgetit! Wealreadydidthenakedthingoncewhydowehavetodoitagain! " Vegeta rattled off in quick nervousness, " I

don't even have the water to cover myself this time! "

" Aw Veggie you do not need to be embarassed. You have a good body. " Goku nodded, trying to cheer him up.

" I'm gonna have lemon-scented nightmares about this for weeks to come I just know it. " the ouji squeaked, his eyes

bugging out of his head.

The old woman held out a third flag, " Tour of Deeper Hfil, stop 3: Hot hfil! "

" ▫FWOOSH▫! " a huge burst of steam flew at the two saiyajins, sending them flying out of the top of the sauna,

destroying the box in the process.

" YEOW! HOT HOT HOT! " Goku yelped as he and Vegeta landed onto the ground.

" Oh, are you hot? How about we go someplace cooler.. " she chuckled.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" S.s.s.s.s.so COLD! " Vegeta yelped, rubbing his hands together and pressing against an equally cold Goku for an

attempt at body-heat warmth.

" And now the final stop on the Tour of Deeper Hfil: Ice Cold hfil! " the old woman announced as she stood ontop of

a nearby machine.

" ▫WHOOSH!▫ " a blast of cold air from the machine she was seated on flew at the two saiyajins.

Goku grabbed Vegeta tightly for fear the wind would send the ouji flying, " You think you can just blow us a-way,

huh! "

" ▫THUNK▫THUNK▫THUNK▫! " several white objects shaped like partially-formed daubs of whipped-cream with the

consistency of cement plaster smacked against the two saiyajin.

" OWW! " the ouji cried out and caused a worried expression to appear on the larger saiyajin's face.

" What is that stuff! " Goku snapped at the old lady.

" This is no ordinary ice. It contains tiny ghosts that become tight when you move. " the old woman explained.

Goku struggled from the cold, " I...can't...move... "

" ... " Vegeta shivered, the ghosts covering his mouth while he held a look of panic in his eyes. The ice engulfed

the two and froze solid around them giving off a quartz-like appearance.

" HA HA HA HA HA! " Freeza laughed, watching the scene from hfil, " Wait for me there, Son Goku...I'll be back in a

while to crush you. I'll eat you after you've changed into ice flakes! "

" Eew, really? " Cell looked over at him, disgusted.

" What? What's wrong with that? " the icejin exclaimed.

" It sounds nasty and gives off the most sickening of connotations, causing me to feel repulsed at the fact that I'm

technically partially your offspring. " Cell paled, " I would never ingest a saiyajin ORALLY. "

" What if I place the ice flakes upon a cone and flavor it with artifical fruit-syrup? Would THAT bother you to see

me eat it? "

" I'd rather not see you eat it at all. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" HAAAAAA! HA HA HA! " V.2 exchanged blows with the android Juuhanagou, who's pupils glew pink as he signaled to the

cyborg version.

:_What are you doing? Hurry up. Come here quickly, quickly! Hurry up and combine with me:_

" ▫WHOOOSH▫ " the cyborg Juuhanagou flew through the air, his pupils turning from blue to pink as well.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Kuririn sighed as he sat in his car on the middle of the highway, " Looks like it's jammed bad...we can't move. "

" I guess I won't be playing my new ps4 for a while now, huh. " Marron poked her head out the window, " We could

be here for HOURS! " she pulled her head back in and lightly patted the bag containing said gaming system.

" I told you we should have flown. It would've been faster. " Juuhachigou said as she stared out the front

passanger's side window with her hand resting on her chin, bored.

Marron sweatdropped, " You know I'm afraid of heights! "

Kuririn looked back at her, " It's alright Marron. Everyone has a phobia of something. "

" We really need to get you over this height thing. " Juuhachigou sighed again, just as bored.

" ▫BOOOM▫! " an explosion went off in the distance, shaking the entire car. This time Kuririn leaned his head out

the window.

" Die, you idiots! " Juuhanagou, the cyborg one, laughed insanely as he sent blast after blast down at the freeway.

Juuhachigou gawked, " Oh for cryin out loud! " she stepped out of the car, " JUUHANAGOU! " she snapped only to see

a blast blindly coming towards their car. Kuririn, Marron, and Juuhachigou all jumped out of the way just as the car

blew up.

" Long time no see, Juuhachigou. " he said calmly, " Nice haircut. "

She twitched back at him, annoyed, " What the hell are you doing? You wouldn't do this sort of stuff usually. "

Juuhanagou outstretched his hand to her, " Let me tell you...mankind is about to go extinct. You are mine. "

" WHAT! " Kuririn blinked in shock, he took a step forward only to have Juuhachigou hold her arm out infront of him,

blocking his way, " Huh? "

" Neesan, come to my side...fight with me. "

She glowered at him in response.

" We are twins. Let's destroy the Earth. It's going to be fun... " his pupils glew pink again and Juuhachigou froze.

" Something's wrong. " she said quietly enough for only Kuririn and Marron to hear, " His eyes changed color. "

" Don't you remember? We were partners. " his pupils glew brighter.

Juuhachigou's pupils suddenly glew pink as well, " We...were...partners? "

* * *

12:43 AM 9/7/2005  
**END OF PART ONE!**

Vegeta: ...72.2kb.

Chuquita: (cheesy grin) Um, sorry?

Vegeta: That's HUGE! It's like, 25 pages in notepad!

Chuquita: I got a little carried away..and this chapter encompassed two episodes.

Goku: Parodies are fun!

Chuquita: Indeed they are:) (waves to audiance) See you sometime next week with Part 2!


	2. Super Juunanagou VS Everybody

10:01 PM 9/9/2005  
Written By: Chuquita  
**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, and Dragon Ball GT are property of Akira Toriyama and Bird Studio. Original Characters such as Ruby, Cally, Cilantra, Veggy,V.2, Nango, Bibishii,and Kyohaku, belong to me.  
**Quote of the Week: -_from dbz ep 51 "Courage Times 100! The Warriors Gather under Kaio"  
__Vegeta: Irritating.  
__(He finds the 4-Star Dragonball in the house)  
__Vegeta: I thought it'd be hidden, but it was conveniently displayed.  
__Vegeta: Now, what should I do with it?  
__(He tosses it in the water)  
__Vegeta: (he sure likes to talk to himself) No one will find the Dragonball sunk in here. I'm the only one who knows.  
__Vegeta: (hovering over the ruined village) Freeza and his men have five Dragonballs. I'll go find the last one.  
_

dl

/dl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Goku: Heeheehee, "conveinently displayed".  
Chuquita: I luv it when you talk to yourself Veggie.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) ...  
Chuquita: That quote was from the ep CN decided to skip because they'd rather show dubbing-company-made hour-long clipshows  
form a completely different show who's clipshow had already ran 5 times this week.  
Vegeta: I sense a slight disappointment from you.  
Chuquita: Well, I guess I'll just have to wait til Monday...  
Goku: Veggie-time will come soon...  
Chuquita: Anyways! Welcome to Part 2!  
Vegeta: I'm not exactly fond of this "deeper hfil"...  
Chuquita: Aw don't worry, you won't be there much longer. (flips through episodes) The Super Juunanagou saga is only 7  
episodes long, so it'll probably go: Part 1 - Eps 42 and 43. Part 2 - Eps 44 and 45. Part 3 - Eps 46 and 47. and  
Part 4 - Ep 48.  
Vegeta: o.O That IS a short saga.  
Chuquita: Haha, yeah, nothing compaired to the Bebi saga which was so huge it was hard to cram everything in.  
Vegeta: (cough)144kb chapter(cough).  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I know. I'll try not to do that this time. Giant ending chapters suck the fun out of elborate endings  
and closure. I mean, there's stuff I wanted to cover at the end of Fic 100 (Veggy saying goodbye, V.2 staying at Capsule  
Corp, Veggie thanking me for the climax-edit) but the sole chapter just got too huge for me to get all that stuff in without  
heads exploding from the sheer length of it!  
Vegeta: (cough)**156kb chapter**(cough).  
Chuquita: ...  
Goku: (nods) I can see how your head could ex-plode from that..  
Chuquita: I'm just thankful I can get ideas TO write super-giganto chapters. (sweatdrops)  
Vegeta: Well..as long as I retain my semedom I suppose chapter-length doesn't matter too much to me... (smirks and nods)  
Chuquita: On with Part 2!

**Summary:** Doctors Gero and Myuu have teamed up to take revenge on Goku and Veggie by opening up a gate to otherworld and  
sending those the two saiyajins had defeated along with a super-cyborg after them! When Goku and Veggie travel to hfil to  
put a stop it the madness they find themselves trapped and its up to Vejitto, Gogeta, and Juuhachigou to defeat the fused  
and partly-possessed Super Juunanagou! Will they be able to defeat them? And how will Goku and Veggie get out of hfil? And  
what about all the other villians released out into the streets of Earth? Find out!

**Part 2 Chapter Titles: Partners l The Re-Defeat of Cell and Freeza l Gohan is Saved l He's SUPER l Goku and Veggie's Plot to Escape l The Battling Continues l A Little Help from-- l The Self-Destruct Button l Haven't I seen you before? l The Power of ssj3 l Random Villain Chat l You can't remember what its called, can you? l To the staircase! l Buying Time l Just in case you were wondering where Piccolo is.. l Dende's teenage dilemma l Backstories l Rounding up the Minions l **

Chuquita: Special thanks for people pointing out that 17 is Juunanagou instead of Juuhanagou. (sweatdrop) My mistake; I never  
write him, so...yah.

* * *

Juunanagou motioned his sister towards him, " Join me, Juuhachigou. " 

" We're partners... " she murmured, both of their pupils still glowing pink. Juuhachigou started towards him,

" We're partners... "

He smirked back at her, " That's right, we're partners. "

Kuririn and Marron watched Juuhachigou, worried. Kuririn shouted to her, " Don't go! Juuhachigou you're not thinking

clearly! You have a family who loves and cares about you! "

She froze, her pupils changing back to blue.

" Shut up! Like me, Juuhachigou is a cyborg created by Master Gero. " Juunanagou huffed.

Kuririn cocked an eyebrow, " What? You never called Dr. Gero "Master." You used to resent him before. Infact you

killed him because of it! "

Juunanagou's pupils started to flash back to blue and a stunned look appeared on his face,

" Dr. Gero...I remember... "

_:What are you doing? Hurry, so we can join together:_ the android Juunanagou snapped at him.

" We gotta get out of here, Juuhachigou! " Kuririn exclaimed.

Juunanagou's pupils turned back to pink and he struggled to focus on what he was doing. The cyborg glanced at

Kuririn and yelled, " Shut up! " he shot a ki blast at the middle-aged former monk, blowing a large hole through his chest.

Kuririn fell onto his back as Juuhachigou and Marron rushed towards him in panic.

" TOUSSAN! " Marron cried out.

Juuhachigou lifted him up, her eyes welled up with tears, " Kuririn! Hold on Kuririn! "

" Toussan..TOUSSAN! " Marron tried to nudge him.

The former monk lay there with his eyes closed while Juuhachigou held him tightly, " Kuririn... "

_:" What's he doing here? " Juuhachigou murmured, then froze to see Kuririn holding the remote. He tossed it to the_

_ground and destroyed it.:_

_:Kuririn stood before Shenlong on Kami's Lookout along with the rest of the z senshi, who were all trying to decide_

_what to make their second wish for. He paused suddenly, getting an idea, " Shenlong! Can you turn Juuhachigou back into a_

_human being:_

The tears were flowing freely down the cyborg's face now, " Why... " she flashed back to her first kiss with Kuririn,

coming to live at the Kame house, getting married, Marron being born...

_:" Aw geez, will you look at that, my first gray hair. " Kuririn plucked the hair out while he stared at himself_

_in the bathroom mirror. He pulled the hair up to his face to get a good look at it while a chibi Marron dashed past the_

_doorway and down the hall._

_Juuhachigou came up from behind him, " Finally growing old, are we? " she teased._

_" Hey, you're not too far behind. "_

_" Yeah..we'll both grow gray together.. " Juuhachigou chuckled.:_

" WHY! " she choked out in anger. Juuhachigou turned to face her brother, " WHY DID YOU KILL HIM! WHAT DID HE EVER

DO TO YOU! "

Juunanagou held his hand out towards her, " There's no time for this. Come with me. "

" Give him back! " she screamed, landing a heavy punch to his jaw and swerving to kick Juunanagou in the arm, " DIE

DIE DIE! " Juuhachigou launched another punch, this time to his stomach and sending her brother flying into a building.

She stood there panting as Juunanagou pulled himself from the rubble.

" I see. I thought of letting you live. But, if you insist on dying...so be it. " he smoothly pulled his arm upward.

" KAASAN! " Marron cried out.

Juuhachigou froze, " The remote. _:Kuririn and Mirai lifted Juunanagou's blueprints from Gero's lab when they broke_

_into it..that's how Bulma was able to create the remote that could shut us down. If she still has those blueprints...:_

Marron I want you to get out of here and head for the Briefs house as fast as you can! "

" What? "

" There's a set of blueprints there that can be used to shut Juunanagou down. I need you to have Bulma find them. "

she said, her voice steady.

" I can't leave you alone like this! I don't want you to die too! "

" Marron. " she said warningly, " RUN. "

" No, not alone! "

" HURRY AND GET OUT OF HERE! " Juuhachigou yelled. Marron's eyes widened. The girl turned and blasted off, flying

barely 2 feet above the ground. Juuhachigou watched her leave, then turned to Juunanagou with a sorrowful look in her eyes,

" Ototochan, you've turned back into that naughty kid you once were. " she held out her arm to counter her brother's oncoming

blast, " I WON'T FORGIVE YOU! "

Juunanagou's pink blast flew at her blue one, overpowering it with ease and shocking Juuhachigou. The ground uprooted

around her and sent her flying back a dozen feet.

" Stupid fool. " he said simply, then flew off into the sky.

Juuhachigou struggled to crawl towards Kuririn. She reached her hand out to lay overtop his own open-stretched palm

and smiled weakly at him, " I love you...Kuririn... " the cyborg choked out before her head hit the ground, unconsious.

dl  
/dl

dl

/dl

" Look at their appearance. " Cell laughed as he and Freeza looked down at the ice-incased Goku and Vegeta.

" Goku is defenseless against our Hellbuster attack. It's now time for us to take our vengeance on him. The time

has come at last, we will crush him and his little "prince charming" to pieces! " Freeza grinned viciously. They each formed

a ki blast to shoot at the duo only to pause when the ice started to melt rapidly around them, " What? "

The old woman ran up to the saiyajins, " What the heck is happening? "

The small ghosts yelped as they flew off of the ice, " Hot, hot! We can't take it any longer. "

She tilted her head at Goku and Vegeta, " Are these two men still alive or something? They can't be inhabitants of

hfil. "

" What does that have to do with anything? " Cell exclaimed.

The woman looked up at them and cocked an eyebrow, " Who are you two and how did you get down here? "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

Freeza and Cell were silent.

" DOES IT REALLY MATTER! " Freeza snapped.

She put her hand on her chin, " Well no I suppose not. Anyway his only works on the dead. This machine was invented

to chastise those who did bad deeds in heaven and hell. The body temperature of the living is too high for this to work

properly. "

" ▫POW!▫ " the ice exploded from kiai's of the two saiyajin. They stood there, completely soaked and gasping for air.

" Oh no! NOT GOOD! " Freeza freaked out, assuming a properly freaked-out position.

" Veggie oh-kay? " Goku asked the ouji while he wrung the water out of his hair.

" I was starting to wonder how we were gonna get out there.. " Vegeta mumbled, his eyes bugging out of his head

from the shock.

The larger saiyajin turned towards Cell and Freeza, " That's it, no more playing around. I'll dispose of you two

together. "

" As will I! " Vegeta raised his hand. The two disappeared from sight and reappeared behing the villains; Goku

landing a kick to Cell's back and Vegeta to Freeza's; sending the both of them into the ice below.

Cell got partly to his feet, " You fool. I told you, you cannot kill us. "

" That's right. You two were already dead, weren't you? " Goku smirked as he and Vegeta landed ontop of the machine.

" Indeed. So you cannot defeat us. " Freeza said wisely.

The two saiyajins grinned over at each other, " Veggies first. " Goku motioned for the ouji to sit down, which he

did.

" How gracious of you, Kakarrotto. "

" Heehee. " Goku beamed and turned back to the others.

" Hm. I wonder WHAT would happen if I were to turn this? " Vegeta said mock-innocently as he switched the snow

machine on.

" It works quite well on the dead, doesn't it? " Goku chirped over at him.

" Quite well, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta happily replied.

" NOOO! Stop it! " Freeza and Cell cried out as the snow blew at them.

" WHY! WHY AREN'T WE MOVING OUT OF THE WAY WHILE WE STILL CAN! " Cell exclaimed in horror.

" IT'S MORE DRAMATIC THIS WAY! " Freeza exclaimed back at him. Cell sweatdropped.

The ice quickly made its way up their bodies, freezing them in equally embarassing positions.

Goku wandered up to the frozen villains, " You guys must really be evil if you're doing bad things even when you're

dead. I'm amazed. " he tapped Freeza lightly, causing him to fall over and smash into hundreds of ice-chunks. Goku gasped,

" Oops, I broke him! "

Vegeta grinned, " Heh- " he walked up to Cell and gave him a hard shove to the ground, " OOPS, I broke him! " the

ouji said in mock astonishment.

" ... " Goku sweatdropped at him.

" MAN that was fun! "

dl  
/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫BOOF▫BOOF▫BOOF▫BOOF▫! " Rirudo continued to land punches to Gohan's gut as the demi-saiyajin attempted to dodge

him despite his now metal and very heavy right arm. Rirudo grabbed his opponent by the head and flung him into a nearby

building, then shot a mouth-ki blast at the hole left by Gohan's collision with it sending a shockwave of metal down the

side and into the ground, trapping the demi-saiyajin's foot once he landed. Gohan stared at his metal lower right leg in

horror.

" This is it! Die! " Rirudo shouted, about to send another blast his way only to have a completely different one

smack the machine-mutant from the side, destroying him on the spot.

Gohan waited for the bright light to die down and looked up to see Ubuu hovering there. He grinned, " UUBU! "

" That was close. Are you alright? " Uubu asked as Trunks, Goten, Parisu, and Bura popped up from behind him. The

five flew down and landed nearby him.

" Thank you. Having you guys rescue me is really embarrassing. " he laughed.

Goten got his older brother in a mock-headlock, " I don't see what's so embarassing about that. " he grinned

cheekily, " Mr. I-haven't-trained-regularly-since-my-daughter-was-FOUR. "

" Heh-heh-heh. " Trunks chuckled. Goten let Gohan go.

" Seriously Gohan, even **I** train regularly. " Bura snickered lightly, folding her arms.

" PAPA! "

Gohan and the others turned to see Pan running up to him, followed by Hercule, Giru, and recently found Buu who was

dragging a wagon full of his puppies behind him; a bag of dog food under his arm.

Pan hopped up and glomped Gohan, " I'm so glad to see you! " she paused, then along with Gohan looked down at his arm

and leg, " Ohh. Giru, " the demi-demi saiyajin looked over her shoulder, " Can you fix Papa's arm? "

" Of course! " a socket opened infront of Giru and a small weapon stuck out of it. The weapon fired a green blast at

Gohan's arm and leg, turning them back to normal.

Gohan nodded to the little robot, " Thanks Giru. Now.. " he turned to face the partially-metalized building behind

him, " Maybe we should do something about that. "

dl  
/dl

dl

/dl

" ERR...he's almost equal to me in strength. That kusotare...powered up like mad since before. " V.2 grumbled as he

and the android Juunanagou landed upon the ground near various wrecked buildings.

" Powered up? You shouldn't be surprised YET. " Gero chuckled.

" What? " V.2 blinked at him, uneasy.

" You're very perceptive for a clone. " Myuu nodded to him, " I suppose that's partially what you could call MY

Juunanagou, though he's completely robotic you understand. "

The saiyajin tilted his head.

" Juunanagou will in a sense be reborn. "

" ▫FWOOSH▫! " the cyborg Juunanagou landed on a nearby rock.

" There he is. My Juunanagou. " Gero motioned to the one wearing the long light brown jacket.

" WAAH? " V.2 nearly fell over, " Wh-what kind of a joke is this? There's two of them? "

" V.2! " Bura called out as she and the others caught up to the group.

" Ah, I'm glad YOU'RE here. Could one of you please tell me what's going on with the "twins" over there. " he

pointed to the two Juunanagous.

" Why are there TWO of them? " Goten asked uneasily.

" I don't know! " V.2 sweatdropped.

" Mirai would seriously freak out if he saw this.. " Trunks murmured, " Where is he by the way? "

Bura sighed, " I don't know. I got seperated from him before I met up with you. He was fighting Piccolo Sr's minions

with Vejitto and Gogeta when Zarbon popped up and I went to fight him. "

" Well, it looks like we have ourselves an audiance. Let us exhibit a show for all of you. This begins the last and

final stage in our glorious plan. " Myuu announced.

" Listen up. When the two Juunanagous combine to form one, the system within will become complete, giving birth to

the most powerful and ultimate cyborg. Now join together, Juunanagous! "

The android and cyborg glew bright yellow.

" I am you. You are me. " the cyborg said.

" We are to become one. " the android finished as they floated towards each other from the side, causing a bright

yellow light to explode.

The senshi watching shaded themselves.

" My eyes! " Uubu cried out.

Buu plunked a pair of sunglasses on him, wearing a pair himself, " Buu! "

" Wow that's much better. " Uubu smiled.

" What are they doing? " V.2 called out.

The light faded away to expose a taller Juunanagou with longer hair, the slightly ripped pants of the cyborg, an

odd, shoulder-revealing long-sleeved shirt, and of course, the neck-bandana.

V.2 hovered there in shock, " They fused. "

" So that's what it looks like when two of the same person fuse together.. " Goten trailed off.

" YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME ALL THAT WORK ALL THOSE HOURS WE DID PRACTICING THE FUSION DANCE AND THESE TWO JUST SLIDE

TOGETHER LIKE ITS NOTHING! What a ripoff! " Trunks exclaimed, frustratedly stupified.

" So...if he's two seventeens fused together..does that make him thirty-four? " Bura cocked an eyebrow.

" OR 289. " Parisu nodded, holding up a calculator showing 17 squared.

" Does the name really matter? " V.2 sweatdropped.

" Well yeah, we need to know what to call him. " Bura huffed.

" His name is Super Juunanagou! " Gero announced.

" ...wow. "Super". That's creative. " Bura flatly replied.

" Never heard THAT one before. " V.2 rolled his eyes.

" SILENCE! " Gero snapped.

"Super" Juunanagou flipped his hair over his shoulder and let out a huge yellow kiai.

" Look at his power! " Uubu gritted his teeth as the kiai finished.

" It's a success. My ultimate cyborg, Super Juunanagou! " Gero laughed wickedly.

" Finally we've completed the last stage of our conquest. " Myuu added.

" Kill him! " V.2 screamed, rushing at Super Juunanagou to punch him in the face only to have said punch create no

effect on him, " ..waitaminute why am I doing this in normal form? " the clone backed up to his previous spot and went ssj2,

" Kill him! " he screamed again, the others sweatdropping this time as he re-rushed Super Juunanagou, landing a punch that

only slightly bruised the cyborg this time. V.2 gasped in shock as he was thrown to the side.

" YAAAAAAH! " Uubu attacked Super Juunanagou from behind this time with a flurry of punches only to back off when he

noticed it wasn't getting anywhere. The cyborg reached down to rub some dirt off the tip of his boot.

" It can't be! " Uubu cried out in complete horror.

" HAAAAAA! " Trunks and Goten in ssj2 landed a double kick to the cyborg's back and bounced off him over to Uubu.

Super Juunanagou was still messing with his left shoe, this time taking it off to smack some sand out of it.

" Wonder how that got in there. " he muttered, putting the shoe back on.

" Everyone move! " Gohan shouted heroically, moving into a kamehameha attack pose, " KA...MEH...HA...MEH...HAAAAA! "

he let the blast rip at Super Juunanagou.

" YAY! He did it! " Goten and Parisu cheered together.

The dust cleared to reveal the cyborg still standing there with his back facing him.

" NOOO! He didn't do it! " they sulked simultaneously.

" You who I bet could beat him! Toussan! " Bura said determindly, " I hope he gets back soon. "

" No no, what we need now in the power of ssj3! " V.2 clasped his hands together, " Like Ka-ka-rrot-to's.. " his

eyes temporarily widened at the name.

" Gohan's attack had no effect on him at all! " Uubu clenched his fists.

" Kuso.. " Trunks started to sweat.

" Was that it? Now it's your turn, Super Juunanagou. " Gero ordered.

The cyborg lifted himself off the ground and swung a punch at Trunks. Uubu ran at him only to have Super Juunanagou

whip around and kick him in the chin. Using his other arm he punched Goten in the side of the head, and once Trunks hit the

ground Juunanagou sent a ki blast at Gohan and Bura. V.2 ran at him only to be kicked in the back. The saiyajin clone went

flying through several rocks before hitting the side of a cliff. Juunanagou landed on the ground again and moved his right

arm as if checking it for something.

" It doesn't matter how many of you there are. It's impossible to defeat Super Juunanagou! " Myuu announced

victoriously.

" Understand, you reckless kusotares? " Gero spat.

Gohan struggled to his feet, " Wow..this is the first time I've been genuinely infuriated at someone in a long

while. " he smirked wryly, then called forth his mystic powerup and a bright white and light blue ki shown around him.

Trunks, Goten, and Bura powered back up to ssj2, Parisu waiting behind them uneasily while holding the metal bat

she'd confiscated back when battling those in the city.

" You still don't realize how meaningless this is. Oh well, let me show you some of my stuff. " the cyborg grinned

disturbedly at them. He flew upward and sent off a burst of yellow ki, " THUNDER ATTACK! "

" Thunder? Since when do we use element-related attacks? " Gohan gawked as the blast let loose on the small group.

dl  
/dl

dl

/dl

" WOW...he has great power. " Goku said in awe as he and Vegeta watched the battle through one of the orbs in hfil,

" They are strong. Enma-sama, get us out of here! " the large saiyajin called into the ball.

Enma sighed, " I'm sorry, Son Goku. I can't. "

" Why is that? I need to get back to Veggie now. " he cried out.

" I'm over here. " Vegeta sweatdropped, right beside him.

" Oh yeah! " Goku chirped and promptly gave the little ouji a hug, the two of them letting out purrs.

" Riveting. " Enma twitched, pale, " Anyway, I'm not sure how or why, but a strong force is acting on both worlds.

Unfortunately, my powers are not great enough to bring you back.

Somewhere atop a mountain on earth, a huge crack appeared in the 4-star ball.

" Then I'll have to live here from now on? " his eyes watered up.

" I guess we could build a little cottage by the lake over there...its not like Onna's gonna need you for anything. "

Vegeta pondered.

_:" Oh no! Veggie the evil ghosts are a-ttacking! " Goku cried out from inside their little cottage._

_" RARR! " Vegeta burst out through the open window in the kitchen, scaring the evil ghosts away, " BEHOLD MY ROYAL_

_POWER! " he burst into ssj2 and all villains in the area fled.:_

" BWAHAHA...ya know that wouldn't be too bad.. " Vegeta trailed off, grinning cheekily while rubbing his chin.

" ▫Squeak▫squeak▫ " a random evil ghost tried to attack his leg.

" **RAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!** " Goku burst into ssj3 and let out a devistatingly powerful roar at the evil ghost,

causing it to flee, " MY VEGGIE! " he then instantly powered back down to normal form and wagged his tail happily. The large

saiyajin looked over his shoulder at Vegeta and smiled sweetly, " **My** Veggie ♥. "

Vegeta's bottom left eyelid twitched, " On second thought, getting out of here sounds like a plan. "

" I just can't...think of a way out... " Enma groaned, putting his hands on his head and slumping forward in his

chair.

" OH! " Goku said suddenly.

" Kakay? " the ouji said surprised, using his little voice.

" The door! Of course! " he clasped his hands together, " How silly of me to forget such a thing! " Goku turned to

face Vegeta, " Veggie there's a door that leads to Enma's desk drawer. All we need to do is go through it and once we pop up

there we'll be able to teleport back to earth! "

" That's genius! Now, where is this door, Kakarrotto? " Vegeta wagged his tail with excitement.

" ... " Goku went silent, looking around.

" W--where's the door? "

" It was by the pear tree...and across from the theme park... " Goku glanced about at the changed, foggy,

grayish-purple landscape.

Vegeta paled, " This is gonna take a while. "

dl  
/dl

dl

/dl

" Ohhhh.. " the small group pulled themselves out of the rubble.

" Hey niichan, your bang! " Goten gasped, pointing out Gohan's lone bang, which had fallen down onto his face.

Super Juunanagou shrugged, " I suppose you still don't notice the difference in our powers. "

" Shut up! " V.2 snapped, " Witness my new creation! Final Shine Attack! " he let loose a bright neon-aqua blast from

his right hand at the cyborg.

" What about it? " he chuckled and held out both hands, shooting them with more bright yellow ki blasts.

dl  
/dl

dl

/dl

" They're in big trouble. They'll all die if I don't get there soon. " Goku watched the crystal ball in horror.

" Leave it to us! "

" Hm? " Goku and Vegeta turned around to see two familiar faces standing there, " Goz and Mez! " the large saiyajin

happily exclaimed, " We thought you ran off with the rest of the onis when Cell and Freeza showed up! "

" Well, actually we did. " Goz laughed nervously, " But we came back. "

" Don't worry Son Goku, we know the way to that door with our eyes closed, we can get you two there within the next

10 or 15 minutes. " Mez explained to them.

" YAY! " Goku cheered, " Hear that Veggie? We are saved! "

" Heh...yeah.. " the ouji said, relieved.

dl  
/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Pant▫Pant▫Pant▫ " Marron panted heavily as she reached the front door to Capsule Corp. The girl grabbed the

front door and swung it open only to be greeted by a carving knife, " AAH! " Marron screamed and jumped back.

The figure lifted the pot up off her eyes, " Oh! Marron, hello! " Chi-Chi waved to her, then looked over at the

knife, " Ah--whoops! " she set the knife down on a nearby table, " Would you like to come in? "

" S--sure. " the girl replied, still shaken. Chi-Chi sent a kick careening beside her.

" ▫POW▫! " Kiwi fell over on the doorstep, unconsious.

" I swear you can't even leave the door open with all these former hfil inmates running around. " she sighed,

dusting herself off, " Follow me, Marron. " they both went inside, Chi-Chi closing the door behind her. On the couches in

the livingroom sat a very tired Yamcha, Puar, and Launch.

" Is Tenshinhan back yet? " Launch asked.

" Not yet, sorry. " Chi-Chi put her pot down on the table as well, " But look who's here to join us instead. " she

motioned to Marron.

" W--what are you all doing here? " Marron gawked.

" Oh, just taking a rest from fighting former villians who've returned from hfil to seek vengence on Goku who's

traveled TO hfil to stop whatever's behind this. " Yamcha explained, grinning tiredly.

" We got too tired to continue fighting, but Tenshinhan's still got energy left and he's taking out every bad guy he

can. " Launch, who was in her blue-hairred form, added.

" Didn't you notice all the random bad guys all over town? " Puar asked.

" Not really..I was kinda in a hurry. " she set the bag on her back down, causing the box containing the ps4 to slip

out.

" Oh wow! A ps4! " Yamcha gasped, " Did you just get that? They're brand-new. "

" ..▫hip▫...▫hip▫... " the girl's eyes started to water.

Chi-Chi, Yamcha, Puar, and Launch looked between each other, confused.

" Was it, something I sa-- "

" --HE KILLED MY MOM AND DAD YOU GUYS! " she shouted, choking out.

Yamcha froze, " Kuririn and Juuhachigou are... "

" ..I don't know about Kaasan.. " Marron's voice steadied again, " But Ojiichan did kill my Toussan. "

" I'm so sorry.. " Chi-Chi said.

" That's terrible! " Launch cried out, " I thought Juunanagou didn't kill people anymore. "

" Surprise. " the girl tonelessly replied, " Anyway, Kaasan told me that Mrs. Briefs has the blueprints to

Juunanagou and is capable of creating a remote control that can turn him off. " she partially perked up.

" I'm sure Bulma knows where they are. " Yamcha got up, " I'll go get her for you. " he headed for the stairs.

" ... " the others were silent for a while.

" I plan on wishing Toussan back using the dragon balls. " Marron announced, " And Kaasan as well if she didn't

survive the battle. "

" Juuhachigou's strong. She can hold her ground pretty well. I'm sure she made it. " Chi-Chi nodded.

" Yes! You need to think positive. " Launch clasped her hands together.

Marron nodded, " Yeah. "

" Like for instance, Kuririn's died 3 times already, so I'm sure he's oh-kay for the time being! "

The girl's eyes bugged out of her head in shock, " He's WHAT! "

dl  
/dl

dl

/dl

" Hey Kuririn. " Enma said as Kuririn stood in the middle of the room amongst the onis.

" Um, hi, again. " the former monk said with a nervous laugh.

" Sit down, take a load off. With the two worlds conjoined like this I'm pretty much at a standstill work-wise. "

he sighed, " You know, we've really got to stop meeting like this. "

" I've been trying not to. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " Enma turned his attention back to the crystal ball.

" So, how much further do we have to go? " Goku asked Goz and Mez.

" We're about halfway there. " Mez responded.

" How can you possibly tell that! Everything's covered in FOG! " Vegeta exclaimed.

" ▫RRROAAAAAAAAAR▫ "

Everyone instantly turned their attention to Goku's stomach.

" We came here in the middle of Veggie's de-licious meal and I never got to finish my food. " the larger saiyajin

sulked.

" There there Kakarrotto, I'll make some extra-special snacks for you once we get back. " Vegeta patted him the

shoulder.

" HOORAY! " the larger saiyajin cheered and hugged Vegeta from behind. The ouji let out a yelp. Goku looked over his

shoulder to see a wide array of onis pushing a cage containing a chained up Cell and Freeza away, " Hahaha! " he laughed.

dl  
/dl

dl

/dl

" WAAAAAAAAH! " Goten slammed into the side of the wall from Super Juunanagou's blast.

" KUSO! HOW DARE YOU! " Trunks shouted and flew at the cyborg, who landed a punch so deep it knocked the

demi-saiyajin unconsious.

" Trunks! " Uubu called out from a nearby rock.

" Fools. " the cyborg commented.

" Now, Super Juunanagou, destroy them! " Gero commanded.

A screen beeped on Myuu's goggles as well as Juunanagou's eyes. He pulled a chunk of his arm off and shot

machine gun bullets at Uubu, who ducked.

V.2 stood up and snarled at him.

" ▫BOOMP▫ " the cyborg gave V.2 a heavy kick in the stomach on the crystal ball's screen.

" Look at him. He's playing around with V.2! " Goku gritted his teeth in anger while he held Vegeta more protectively

, " We can't waste any more time. " he burst into ssj3, " Goz, Mez, grab ahold of me and direct me while I'm flying. "

" Uh..alright. " the oni nodded and Goku blasted off into the sky.

dl  
/dl

dl

/dl

" We were ressurrected, then killed immediately? " General Black shook his head.

" I didn't know the boys would be that strong. " General Blue replied, then clasped his hands together, " Oh well. I

hope I get to go to heaven this time. "

General Black laughed, " If you go to heaven this time, I'll get to be the next kami. "

General Blue shot him a stubborn pout, annoyed.

" Wow...this is crazy. " Kuririn murmured, his papers processed a while ago as he hung out in the lobby. Enma had

just re-sentenced Pui-Pui to hfil.

" Oh-kay sir, the bus to hfil is this way. " one of the onis motioned people away.

" You know somehow I find it odd that you go to hfil in a bus and heaven on a plane. " Kuririn said outloud.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" What about boats? "

Enma sweatdropped. He turned to the others and sighed, " If you're going to come right back, don't leave hfil in the

first place. "

dl  
/dl

dl

/dl

" CURSE YOU! " V.2 powered up again. The cyborg hovering above him looking down, unamused.

" Ah, blonde again. Is that your only talent? "

" What! " the clone gawked at him, then glowered, " WHO DO YOU THINK I AM! " he snapped and charged at Juunanagou,

who attempted to punch him only to have V.2 disappear and reappear behind him, kicking the cyborg in the back of the head.

Juunanagou whipped around and struck V.2 in the side, sending him head-first into the hard ground below. The saiyajin faded

back to normal form.

dl  
/dl

dl

/dl

" Ohhhh. Just hold on a little longer V.2. " Goku nodded hopefully, the group almost to the door. He landed and

the others got off, " Thank you for helping me 'n Veggie find the way out. " the large saiyajin nodded to Goz and Mez.

" Hey, anytime. " Goz replied.

Goku powered back down to ssj2 and opened the door to the long stairway to Enma's desk drawer.

" You guys better hurry. Enma's already sending back villains who've been killed by your friends back down here. If

they find out you two are still here it'll take forever to get you out. " Mez added.

" Oh-kay. " Goku nodded, then grabbed the ouji's hand, " Come on Veggie, let's get out of here! "

dl  
/dl

dl

/dl

" You know, this is a lot longer of a staircase than I remembered... " Goku trailed off.

Vegeta shifted around uneasily, " It's too quiet. I don't like it. "

The larger saiyajin squeezed his hand and Vegeta's face went red, " ♥ "

" Um--m--maybe you should let go now. " the ouji stammered out, " I mean we're almost to the top of the stairs and

people would see us and what if there's someone there who'd recognize you or me and-- "

" --would Veggie like to race to the top? " Goku chirped.

The ouji instantly regained his cool, " A race, huh? Kakarrotto you've peaked my interest! " he smirked and went ssj2

" READY? "

" SET! " Goku called out excitedly.

" GO! " they both blasted off up the stairs as fast as they could in said form.

" ▫BONK▫ "

" ▫BONK▫ "

Enma sat upright, looking around for the sources of the two loud smacks. He opened the top right drawer to see a

dizzy Goku and Vegeta laying overtop his eraser, " ... " Enma sweatdropped.

" Ohhh.. " Goku sat up, trying to get his bearings, " Hey, we made it! " he beamed, " Veggie we made it! We're back

at Enma's! "

" Oww. " Vegeta shook his head, getting up.

" Veggieoh-kay? " Goku bent down to the ouji's height.

" I think so. " the ouji replied, slightly uneasy.

Goku picked the smaller saiyajin up in his arms, startling Vegeta, " Come on Veggie, let's go home. "

" Uhhh... " the ouji's face started to turn red as they both teleported out of sight.

Enma sighed and shook his head, " Son Goku I'll never understand your taste in "close" friends. "

dl  
/dl

dl

/dl

" I can't take it any longer! " Pan exclaimed in frustration as she watched the fused cyborg battle V.2. The

demi-demi saiyajin got ready to leap into the battle only to have Hercule tug her back, " ACK! Ojichan what're you doing! "

" You've got to be kidding, Pan. You won't last a second against him! " Hercule told her, worried.

" But I can't just stand by and watch my friends and family get slaughtered by him! "

" ... " Hercule sighed, uneasy.

" It's pathetic to find a saiyajin in such condition. " Myuu laughed as he hovered overhead.

" ERRRR.. " V.2 growled, upset, " I AM NOT PATHETIC! "

" All right, quit playing around. Deliver the final blow, Super Juunanagou! " Gero ordered with a wicked grin.

V.2 lay on his side on the ground, horrified, " My body won't move...Is this the end...? Of me...? Of my powers...?

Of my desire to spend quality time with Ka-ka-rrot-to...? "

" Don't blame yourself. " Myuu walked up to him, " I praise all of your efforts. "

" Bull. " V.2 snorted.

" AAAAARG! " Pan burst into ssj1 and tackled Gero to the ground, flipping him over and getting him in a headlock,

" Oh wow that actually worked! " she grinned, then glowered at the doctor, " Make him stop what he's doing! NOW! "

" You brat! What makes you think I'd listen to you! "

" I know that you're controlling him! Make him stop or you'll be sorry! " Pan strengthened her grip around Gero's

neck.

" This isn't child's play! Let go before you get hurt, little girl! "

" I'm **15** by the way. " she twitched, annoyed, " Almost old enough to drive. "

Gero struggled to pull free, " Damn! How strong! "

" This isn't a game! Now make him stop! " Pan shouted.

" ERRR...Alright! Super Juunanagou, stop! Don't attack the Vegeta clone! " Gero exclaimed.

The cyborg powered down the ki blast in his hand. Pan, V.2, Hercule, and Buu all breathed a sigh of relief.

Juunanagou then turned towards Gero and Pan.

" What? " Gero gasped, " My Super Juunanagou! "

Myuu laughed evilly, " MWAHAHA! "My Super Juunanagou"? You fool! Didn't you realize I programmed Super Juunanagou so

that he only obeys me? "

" Dr. Myuu, you planned this all along? " Gero faltered.

" The conquest of this world is nothing. With Super Juunanagou, conquering all the galaxies is no longer a dream. "

he lifted his arms in the air.

A sorrowful expression appeared on the former of the two doctors face, " You're betraying me again, Juunanagou...! "

The cyborg lifted his arm and let loose the blast.

" Wait, you can't! " Pan freaked out, still holding Gero from behind.

" GO! " Myuu shouted. The demi-demi-saiyajin jumped out of the way just as the blast hit. the shockwave sent Giru

smashing into a nearby rock and Pan tumbled to the side.

" Juunanagou! " Gero cried out as he was blasted apart into various limbs and bodily pieces. "

" And yet somehow I'm not surprised one of them backstabbed the other.. " Pan trailed off as she lost consiousness.

" PAN-CHAN! " Hercule jumped down to pick her back up, " I told you not to! " he squinted his eyes tight shut.

" All those earthlings were weak vermin. " Juunanagou spat, bored, " Let's get rid of this planet immediately and

prepare for the conquest of the universe, Dr. Myuu-san. "

" Indeed. There is nothing to worry about without Son Goku. " Myuu shrugged.

V.2's eyes popped open in shock. He let out a snarl, " What did you say? " the clone stood up, " What is it with

"Goku?" You bakayaroes! " the medium-sized saiyajin puffed his chest out, " Who needs Kakarrotto to protect the Earth? I,

V.2, am worthy of the job! "

" You're out of your mind, Vegeta-clone. A saiyajin declaring to protect the Earth? There's no use for a saiyajin

who's lost his pride. " the doctor snorted.

" Who are YOU, of all people, to talk about PRIDE! These are innocent people you're slaughtering! And as far as I'm

concerned while I have the power to protect them from you and your sinister creation I will do so with every last breath in

my body. " he burst into ssj2.

Myuu narrowed his eyes at V.2, " Die. "

Juunanagou shot a ki blast at the clone only to have something knock V.2 out of the way just in time. They rolled

along the ground while V.2 slid back into normal form.

The clone looked up at the larger saiyajin laying ontop of him, " Ka-ka-rrot-to-chan... " he murmured in awe, " You

came to save me! " V.2 gushed.

" Hmm. " Goku smiled warmly.

" ▫SPLAT▫! " Vegeta stomped his foot ontop of V.2's face while Goku sweatdropped, " Hey, don't be getting any smart

ideas here--I'M the one with Kakarrotto's bite-mark on my arm so ya better forget about any hentai thoughts, baka. " the ouji

twitched, annoyed.

" Veh-gee. Take your foot off his face he can't breathe. " an even larger sweatdrop appeared on the side of Goku's

head. The clone was flailing his arms in the air trying to get free.

" Hn. " Vegeta did so, folding his arms in a stubborn manner.

" Thank you...Kakarrotto-chan. " V.2 said gratefully, closing his eyes and passing out.

" "Thank you Kakarrotto-chan" Hmmph! " Vegeta imitated mockingly, then let out a snort. He hopped ontop of Goku's

back and latched on protectively, the ouji's tail twitching in the air behind him as he snuggled his chin down upon Goku's

shoulder, " MY peasant. "

" I luv u too, Veggie! " Goku chirped. Vegeta's cheeks flushed red.

" Ah, Son Goku...you're back from hell. " Myuu chuckled, amused.

Goku smirked, " Hell was too uncomfortable for me. So was the food. "

Myuu narrowed his eyes at him, " Shut up. Super Juunanagou will take you back down. "

" HAH! " Vegeta balked with laughter, sliding gracefully off Goku's back and landing beside him.

" We will just see a-bout that, won't we? " Goku grinned, " HAAAAAAAA! " he burst into ssj2, soon followed by

Vegeta.

The doctor pointed to them, " GO, SUPER JUUNANAGOU! "

Juunanagou flew at Goku with a punch as Goku countered it back with his own.

dl  
/dl

dl

/dl

" You know, you should really go down there and help them. " Dende said.

" I will once I finish with this. " Piccolo squirted some liquid from a bottle into a glass of water, " Here, drink

it and the swelling should go down at least a third of the way. " he handed the glass to Dende, who's hands were swollen up

to balloon-sizes while purple blotches covered random spots of his body. The glass slipped right through Dende's grip and

hit the floor, breaking.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Huh, perhaps we should try this ANOTHER way... " Piccolo trailed off.

dl  
/dl

dl

/dl

" I feel like a fool. "

" No, NO, you look great. " Piccolo lied, " Doesn't he look great, Popo? "

Mr. Popo looked over at Dende and burst into laughter, " Mr. Popo has not seen such a humorous sight for quite

some time! "

Dende stood there with his swollen hands and a beer hat loaded with the water-solution in glasses on either side

instead of said alcoholic beverage.

" Lookin' great Dende. Lookin great. " Piccolo gave him a thumbs-up. He turned to the exit and his cape started to

flutter behind him, " And now I'm off to help save this planet. " the tall namekian said heroically as he left the building

and flew downwards off the lookout.

" I really, really dislike this whole namekian "teenagehood". " Dende muttered, annoyed.

" Don't worry Dende, Mr. Popo says. Dende has only about 10 or 20 more forms to go before he finally hits adulthood."

the genie cheered him on. Dende's hands instantly swelled back to normal and his antennae expanded out like two large party

balloons.

" See? "

" ...joy. "

dl  
/dl

dl

/dl

" ...and that's how your dad died the 3rd time. " Yamcha continued.

" Wow..I didn't know it that was even POSSIBLE to die like that.. " Marron muttered in disbelief.

" Well there's no reason to worry about it anymore cuz Buu--well, the evil Buu, is long gone now. " Launch added as

the group made their way to the lab.

" But if Buu turned everybody on the lookout into chocolate and ate them..then..I've been EATEN? " the girl gawked.

" Well, not in so many words... " Yamcha stammered.

" You're so good at consoling others ya know. " Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

" Hey I'm trying my best! It's not every day Kuririn dies!...man that sounded awkward. "

" You know, you would think I'd remember something like being **eaten**. " Marron cocked an eyebrow, " I mean, its not

like I have any inate fear of chocolate. " she rubbed her chin, " I'm afraid of heights... "

Chi-Chi blinked.

▫_WHOOSH!_▫_ " the backlash rush of air from Vegeta blowing himself up engulfed the entire plane, shooting out one_

_of the propellers._

_" WAH! The right wing's shot! " Bulma cried out as Yamcha was trying to steer._

_" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! " chibi Marron screamed in fright. Juuhachigou handed her to Videl._

_" Here, hold Marron. " the cyborg instructed, then jumped out of the plane, picked it up, and landed it safely on_

_the ground.:_

" Oh yeah...that. " Chi-Chi nodded, " That'll do it. "

" What do you mean "oh yeah that"? " Marron tilted her head.

" Oh, nothing! " she laughed, brushing it off as they arrived at the door to the lab.

Bulma opened the door and adjusted her glasses, " Hey guys--oh! Marron's here? Did Kuririn and Juuha-- "

Yamcha made a quick "no" motion with his hands.

" --oh...kay. So! How can I help you? "

" Bulma do you remember where you placed the blueprints for Juunanagou? " Launch asked.

" Blueprints...oh those are long gone! That was at least 20 years ago. "

The group sulked before her.

" All of that's digitally recorded on my computer's database now! " she perked up.

" HOORAY! " Marron cheered, " Could you make a new remote control to shut him down? "

Bulma blinked, " Shut Juunanagou down?...What's going on? "

Yamcha sighed, " Don't worry we'll tell you all about it. "

dl  
/dl

dl

/dl

" HAAAAAA! " Vejitto shot a blast a Piano, knocking him out while Gogeta flew overhead in hand-to-hand combat with

Cooler. The portara fusion whipped around and sent a kick to the back of Cooler's head while Gogeta dodged a ki attack by the

icejin.

" TAIYO-KEN! " Tenshinhan let loose the bright flash at androids 13 and 14 allowing Mirai time to whip out his sword

and slice them in two.

" Tenshinhan, you should take a break. I'll handle this half. " Mirai offered.

" Aw come on. I'm not THAT old yet. " he smirked wryly back at the demi-saiyajin and launched a kick at an oncoming

Lord Slug, " Besides you guys need all the help you can get. "

" Exactly. " a voice said from behind them.

" Piccolo! " Vejitto chirped.

" You have finally a-rrived! " Gogeta happily added.

" Yup. " Piccolo cooly raised his fist up and punched Android 14 in the face just as he was getting ready to attack

the tall namekian. 14 wobbled back and hit the ground, unconscious, " Mirai's right Tenshinhan. You've been out here

fighting the longest, you should go take a break and send Yamcha and Launch back out here. I'll cover for you until they

return. "

Tenshinhan let out a sigh, " Fine. I'll go. " he headed back inside.

" Glad you're here, Piccolo. " Mirai nodded.

" Well I'm not going to stand around and allow Earth to be destroyed. " he replied.

" Hey everyone! Look who I found! "

Piccolo, Mirai, and the fusions turned to see Turles standing there.

" My minions! " the evil type-3 saiyajin motioned to the four senshi behind him, " What are the odds, huh? I've been

looking all over to see if they made it through the portal, and here they are! "

" You DO know they're dead and going to have to return to hfil once this insane predicament is over. " Piccolo said,

checking.

" Yes, but it's nice to see them again. Hai minions? "

" Hai Turles-sama! " they responded.

Turles whispered to Piccolo, " You know its been so long I've forgotten their names..I feel kind of embarassed about

it so I've just been refering to them as a group or as "you". "

" That's alright. I've forgotten some of mine as well. " Piccolo said, then pointed to a pterodactyl-like creature

walking by, " Like him. My father created him but I can't remember his name. "

The pterodactyl sweatdropped.

" So, has Vegeta-san and Kakarrotto returned from their little voyage yet? "

" Mmm-hmm! " Gogeta piped up, " They just got back. "

" We are going to help them once we get rid of most of the stronger guys around here. " Vejitto explained.

" Excellent idea! Infact I could come to help you as well, that is if my minions won't mind taking care of the

remainder of the villains around here. " Turles looked over at them.

One of the twins raised his hand, " But Turles-sama, I thought we were the villains? "

" We're in an entirely different category of evil, my friend. " Turles wisely nodded.

" Oh. "

" AAAAARGH! " one of Garlic Jr's guards ran at Turles, who burst into ssj2 and launched a huge ki blast at the easily

8 foot tall guard, frying him.

" Kakarrotto and Vegeta-san are counting on us, " Turles cracked his knuckles, " Let's get moving, shall we? "

* * *

2:01 PM 9/14/2005  
**END OF PART TWO!**

Vegeta: You know its amazing that you can have Part 1 at nearly 73kb, yet Part 2 is only 45.

Chuquita: Part 2 was shorter cuz I had to take out the "dead Piccolo helps Goku escape" scene since I decided not to kill

Piccolo off in the Bebi Parody.

Vegeta: Ah..

Goku: So many characters...

Chuquita: Yah, I usually don't jump around between the huge number of characters like this, but...that's just how it

happened:)

Goku: Poor Kuririn though.

Chuquita: I dislike killing off characters..but since they actually do wish Kuririn back in the next arc of GT, I figured I'd

let it go. They didn't bring back Piccolo or Buu--that's why I kept them alive.

Vegeta: Interesting logic.

Chuquita: Ah...anyways, only 3 more episodes left to parody, and since I'm only going to be putting stuff in instead of

taking it out from this point on expect about 4 chapters total.

Goku: That is good!

Chuquita: And now for the replies!

To RyukoVulpix: Hai, the different style is due to a couple of things: When I write the gt parodies, I like to poke fun at

the storyline itself because there's just SO MANY PLOTHOLES in gt, that's why there's many portions of the chapters where I

don't take myself seriously. Additonal reasons are that I'm working with a much larger cast than usual, that the characters

personalities are supposedly stretched about 13 years into the future and I have to give a sense that they've matured or

changed somehow, and for the most part I'm trying to stick to a plotline that was originally written by whoever wrote this

arc of gt. Brolli can so easily defeat the villains in gt I couldn't resist letting him try this time. In the Bebi saga he

was out in space most of the time. Eggman does have the mustache. Luckily she resisted. This is in general what I think

they'd all be like in the future.

To Saiba: So glad you like it and my other stories as well. That is a lot of reading. Thanks!

To tea: It's been long since they've aired here (easily last spring/late winter) It's more fun to add Veggie in.

To majinbulgeta: Glad you liked it! Veggie gets another, bigger moment in the Evil Shenlongs Parody.

To Alastair: Happy you enjoyed Brolli 'n his mom! This is set over a decade into the future so she's been brought back with

the other saiyajins for a long time now. He does care about his mommy. :) Vejitto and Gogeta serve a bigger purpose in the

next chapter. Turles spent this one rounding up his previous minions.

To Zogeta: This story along with the other gt parodies all take place in the main timeline/Timeline 1. Yes he is. Well Veggie

was depressed for a good two years after Cell killed Goku (and then having to be without his peasant for a whole 7 years) so

he's very protective about keeping Goku safe. You're welcome! Both Veggie-songs are lots of fun!

To venum:

Vegeta: Luckily if I find Kakarrotto doing or mentioning anything TOO PG-13-ish I can use the brainfreezer to erase it from

my mind. It was easy to defeat Freeza and Cell with my future royal powers. (smirks). (pales) No I currently don't go

nude-fishing with Kakarrotto, because it is something I fear.

Goku: (sweatdrops) ...

To The Big Boss: That's why I've inserted all the Veggieness into my parodies. GT was so devoid of Veggie til the very end of

the series. And I prefer adult Goku to chibi Goku any day. Glad you liked this and that Brolli's mom made an appearance!

To letgo: Glad you liked it!

To Afrodite: Aw, glad it was able to keep you interested so it didn't seem so super-long. Veggie needed some reveggienge on

Freeza for all he'd done. So happy you liked it! Veggie uses any semeish moment he can get. His cape's so much fun. I don't

know if it has a name.

To Kitty Kyinsky: I always thought it was odd how they both had the same haircut/facial hair. Of course Myuu was probably

modeled after Gero, but they still came out so eeriely similar. Glad you liked their interactions. GAH! I completely forgot

about "3". That's why Veggie didn't notice it. (cheesy grin) Sorry 'bout that.

To Omnimalevolent: Well, since the story takes place 13 years in the future, I sorta just had to generalize what they'd all

be like at that point. The gt parodies are all awkward cuz I had to do the same thing in the first two of them, also causing

mini-plotholes like Raditsu and Turles's nonexistance from the first parody and Brolli still being hung up on Veggie in the

second parody. So Goku and Veggie's relationship at this point isn't set in stone yet. Eep! That's what I get for not

re-reading through the entire chapter to check for spelling errors. Heehee, yeah, I can be kinda evil at times; I wouldn't be

able to write Turles if I wasn't. I luv pointing out plotholes, and gt has SO MANY of them! It's fun! When he said consummate

in the episode I was thinking of when people use that word to refer to a couple "consumating" their marriage on the honeymoon

, so that's where that came from. Zarbon's currently in the eps that're airing, so I gave him a cameo. Nope. Just wanted to

show what Brolli can do :)

To Orchideater: Glad you liked that name for it. Goku'd have to call it something that wouldn't upset Chi-Chi to hear spoken

outloud, so he made that one up. Hai. That old lady came out of nowhere, she wasn't even properly introduced or given a name.

And Veggie in the sauna with adult Goku is so much more fun than chibi Goku in there alone. Veggie's manly smock was fun!

LOL! I know. Goku's got a pillow like that which he uses on the trip to Namek-sei. The only time I've seen Veggie's room

he's got his arms over the edges of the pillow so you can't see. Gohan's Son powers are dormant due to Chi-Chi's "study

study study" attitude during his first 4 years. Perhaps in the next parody, whenever it gets written.

To mkh2: Glad you liked it. Sorry you're tired. I really enjoyed the two Naruto episodes they showed last saturday! If it

keeps up this way I'm definately gonna keep watching it. Thank you so much for the correction. I fixed it in this chapter.

I think I got his name mixed up cuz I don't write him often and I thought that it was similar to his sister's. Aw, the "7"

bag sounds cute.

To Hakura0: Heh, sorry it was so long. This chapter isn't though, its shorter than usual. Glad you liked it so far.

To DSRGirl: Glad you liked it. Yah, the 29th tournament was way too short and kind of a mish-mash of elements from other

tournaments (Goku being tickled, a masked figure, children's division being brought back). It's always more fun with Veggie's

there with Goku. Yup! Wah! I'm such a baka for forgetting about the song! This is what happens when too much time passes

between parodies (It's been almost a year). (sweatdrops). Don't worry though cuz I'll use some of the parody-song for the

Quote of the week in Parts 3 and 4.

Chuquita: And that's the end of Part 2!

To Jenna & Vash: So glad you liked it! Puppies are cool :) Well, you'll find out now.

To SupersayiankingTommy: Glad you liked the plotholes. Bebi does make a brief cameo in Part 2 or 3.

Goku: (waves) We will see you sometime next week with Part 3!

Vegeta: I'm fairly confident in our ability to defeat Juunanagou.


	3. Fusion Squared

1:39 PM 9/16/2005  
Written By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week_: -from dbz Ep 55 "Resurrected From Death's Abyss - The Miracle Man Vegeta"  
__Vegeta: Looks like they underestimated my recuperative powers._

dl

/dl

**Chuey's Corner:  
**Goku: Heeheehee, Veggie's very recuperative.  
Vegeta: Indeed.  
Chuquita: I'm going to save DSRGirl's gt parody song for the next chapter's quote since this one makes more sense for  
this chapter seeing as how we've been "whammied".  
Vegeta: (sighs, frustrated) I can't believe we've been whammied.  
Goku: Huh?  
Chuquita: Some random person decided they didn't like "You Gonna Eat That?", my very first parody--of eps 273 to 275, and  
now its gone.  
Vegeta: That was an old one...  
Chuquita: Yah..luckily I have several backups for my fics (this computer, the laptop, the old computer--to an extent, and  
burned to a CD ) I'll just handle what happens to that parody the way I did during the previous attacks. Expect to see it  
pop up eventually, fixed and spell-checked of course.  
Goku: Hooray!  
Chuquita: Yah..only bad thing is having to write Part 3 while the account's frozen means I can't get any reader input from  
Part 2...but its a parody so most of the plotline's been layed out by the gt episodes already.  
Goku: (gives Chu 'n Veggie a hug)  
Vegeta: Why am **I** being hugged? I didn't get attacked?  
Goku: I just enjoy hugging Veggie, that's all! (grins)  
Vegeta: (face goes red) o.O  
Chuquita: Anyways, welcome to Part 3! This should be episode 46, with Part 4 containing 47.  
Vegeta: I can't believe this arc of the show is only 6 episodes long.  
Chuquita: Amazingly short, isn't it? And yet the next arc is 16 episodes.  
Goku: (smiles) I'd like to write my own arc... (thought-bubble Goku and Veggie jogging around on Mt Paozu appears over his head)  
Vegeta: (musingly) Yeah, that would be great... (thought-bubble of himself slightly taller than Goku appears over his head)  
Thought-Bubble Goku: (steps into Vegeta's thought-bubble and stares at the tall-Veggie, confused)  
Tall Veggie: Ah, Kakarrotto. How's the weather down there?  
Thought-Bubble Goku: (smiles and plops his hand ontop of Tall Veggie, pushing him down into normal-Veggie height) Better :)  
(dashes back to his own thought-bubble and continues on his way)  
Now-Short Veggie: ... (sweatdrop) How did he do that?  
Vegeta: (pops Goku's thought-bubble along with his own) How did you do that?  
Goku: (mysterious kaka-grin)  
Vegeta: (eyes widen)  
Goku: I luv u Veggie!  
Vegeta: WAAAH! (falls over)  
Chuquita: And now with Part 3!

**Summary:** Doctors Gero and Myuu have teamed up to take revenge on Goku and Veggie by opening up a gate to otherworld and  
sending those the two saiyajins had defeated along with a super-cyborg after them! When Goku and Veggie travel to hfil to  
put a stop it the madness they find themselves trapped and its up to Vejitto, Gogeta, and Juuhachigou to defeat the fused  
and partly-possessed Super Juunanagou! Will they be able to defeat them? And how will Goku and Veggie get out of hfil? And  
what about all the other villians released out into the streets of Earth? Find out!

**Part 3 Chapter Titles: Bulma's Invention to Stop Super Juunanagou! l Unconsiousness l Veggie-sandwich l Chi-Chi and Saiyagirl, off to aid in saving the day? l Fusion2 l Tropical Forests l The Return of Juuhachigou l Turles and his Minions, but no Lackey l **

* * *

" Alright! It's completed! And in record time too! " Bulma boasted proudly as she handed the remote control over to 

Marron, " Just make sure to get within 10 yards of him for the ray to take affect. "

The girl nodded determindly, " Right! "

" Hey Bulma? " Yamcha spoke up.

" Yes? "

" I don't mean to sound awkward but, didn't the last one of those only have a 10 meter range? "

She sighed, " Hai. There isn't enough time for me to tinker around with the blueprints. " Bulma responded.

" You sure you're oh-kay with this plan? " Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow, " Marron's barely any stronger than Parisu.. "

" Yeah but I'm the only one who can get close enough to Oniichan without him suspecting anything. I ran away on

Kaasan's orders the last time I saw him. " Marron explained.

" Be-sides, we're going to help! " Vejitto piped up.

" Backup for Toussan and Kaasan. " Gogeta wagged his tail.

" I'm going back upstairs to check on Tenshinhan. " Launch informed the others as she left the living room and

headed towards the staircase.

Yamcha peered out through the window behind the curtains to see Piccolo, Turles, and his minions successfully

fighting off anyone who attempted to attack the Capsule Corp building, " Ya know I'm really glad Piccolo showed up. I was

starting to wonder what happened to him. "

" Piccolo had to help Dende with something im-portant. " Gogeta said, " I think it had to do with his namekian

adulthood crisis.. " the dance fusion trailed off.

" Anyways, we should get going. " Marron nodded. A lamp suddenly flew through the window Yamcha was infront of and

smashed against the wall behind them.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

The girl paled, " Can I get a helmet please? "

Chi-Chi placed a nearby noodle-pan on her head, " ▫THUNK▫ "

" Thank you. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫SWHOOOSH▫ "

Juunanagou stared at his hand, whose palm was designed simliar to 19 and 20's.

" ▫DANANANA▫ ▫DA▫NA▫NA▫ ▫DANANNAANA▫ ▫DA▫NAAA▫ " a random western music floated through the air Juunanagou faced off

against the saiyajins a good 15 minutes away from where he stood atop the building. The sun was starting to set and the sky

a hazy orange.

Goku's bangs shielded his expression as he loosed his muscles up for battled. Vegeta stood beside the larger saiyajin

almost-protectively. Vegeta's tail-fur bristled behind him.

Hercule kneeled over to the side next to an unconsious Pan, tears running down his cheeks, " I'm sorry, Pan. This

happened to you because we taught you martial arts. " he then clenched his fists, " I can't forgive him. The difference in

power between him and Pan was so obvious. That yaro! " Hercule got to his feet and shouted out into the sky, " GOKU! KICK

HIS ASS! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Goku looked up through the shadows at Juunanagou and Myuu, " You put me and my Veggie in hfil. You put us THROUGH

hell. You can do as much as you like BUT NO MATTER HOW DIFFICULT OR HOW PAINFUL WE WILL DEFEAT YOU! " he burst into ssj3 and

his the amount of ki around him exploded.

Vegeta smirked, proud, _:Kakarrotto:_

Myuu partly grimaced and grinned, " Ha ha ha. It was a mistake to put you in hfil alive. This time go to hfil dead! "

he thrust his arm out, " TAKE THEM DOWN JUUNANAGOU! "

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! " the cyborg flew at Goku, who reached back and swung a heavy punch into

Juunanagou's stomach, sending him flying back into the air and through several dozen half-destroyed buildings before he

finally smashed into a solid one, knocking it over. The cyborg however continued to spiral through the air and halfway around

the globe.

" WHOOO! " Vegeta hooted, then turned to Myuu, " Did you see that oh great DOCTOR! MY favorite peasant just beat

YOUR favorite cyborg with ONE PUNCH! " he laughed defiantly, then folded his arms with pride, " You should know better before

taking Kakay on. He's NUMBER ONE. " the ouji looked over at Goku, " Hai Kakay? "

" ... " the larger saiyajin stared at the smaller one in a daze, " Vehhhhh-gee. " he licked his chops.

Vegeta's face went blank, then red, then pale, " Ah, hahaha...right. Veggie. " the ouji turned back to Myuu, " HAH! "

Juunanagou finally caught himself, then laughed eeriely and struck his hand out, shooting off ki blasts from each of

his fingers and thumbs all at once, " Flush Bomber! "

" TOLIET-themed attacks? Is that the best you can do? " Vegeta burst into laughter again as he and Goku dodged the

blasts. Goku flew through the flurry of ki balls towards Juunanagou, socking him across the face.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

Juunanagou smirked. Goku froze and narrowed his eyes as the cyborg reached around and grabbed the large saiyajin

by the arm and punched him in the chest several times, the power from it ripping Goku's gi top clear off his body, " To an

extent, you fall short of my expectations. I've seen all of your skills. "

" Ah, but have you seen all of MINE! "

" WHAT? " Juunanagou whipped around only to be slammed into the ground by several lumps, " OOF! "

" VEGGIE! " Goku cheered, then paused to see five Vegetas holding Juunanagou down, " VeggieS? WOW! FIVE VEGGIES! IT

IS JUST LIKE THAT DREAM I HAD WHERE-- "

The oujis all paused what they were doing and looked up at him.

" --stuff...happened. " Goku said, a blank look on his face.

Vegeta exchanged slightly uneasy expressions with himself.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Veggie-sandwich. "

" AAGH! I DON'T WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU WERE DREAMING ABOUT! " the head Vegeta's face went bright red while the others

shyly looked away.

" ▫POW▫! " Juunanagou powered up and knocked the Vegetas off him, all five re-melding together.

Myuu peered over a nearby ridge, " Excellent, Super Juunanagou. You're certainly the one Dr. Gero put his heart and

soul into. "

Goku got back up to his feet, back into ssj2. He powered up into ssj3 a second time, " You saw everything...? Do you

really think it'd be that easy? " he shot a ki blast at Juunanagou, surprising the cyborg and knocking him back, " HAH!

See? You didn't see all of my skills after all! "

" Do you wear easily-rippable shirts on purpose? " Vegeta sweatdropped at the larger saiyajin, " Because for some

reason I notice your shirts always rip off yet your pants stay in perfect condition save for a few rips and tears. "

" I can take the pants off if Veggie'd like. " Goku blinked over at him.

" WAAAH! I DIDN'T MEAN **THAT!** " Vegeta's face burst into bright red, " ..wait, are you wearing anything under the

pants? "

" Not today, no. "

" Ah. "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" WAAAH! I DIDN'T MEAN **THAT!** " he re-quoted himself, sputtering in panic.

Goku sweatdropped.

Juunanagou finally emerged from the rubble and brushed his hair out of his face.

" GET A HAIRCLIP! " Vegeta shouted to him, " THAT'S LIKE THE MILLIONTH TIME YOU'VE DONE THAT! IT'S NOT "COOL"

ANYMORE! "

Juunanagou whipped out a ponytail holder and pulled his hair back, then blew an annoyed raspberry at Vegeta.

" That was uncalled for. "

" YAAAAAAAAAAAH! " Goku sent another ki blast a Juunanagou, causing him to nearly fall over. The cyborg regained his

ground and struck his arms out as the large saiyajin continued to shoot blast after blast at him, " What's going on? All of

them hit him direct-ly, and none seemed to have any effect! "

" Hmm.. " Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

" That's it my little battery-charging idiot, keep shooting him with more of your energy. " Myuu chuckled wickedly as

he rubbed his hands together. The ouji sent Myuu a glower and he instantly froze.

Vegeta charged at Juunanagou and landed several punches and a kick to his side and back.

" NOOO! DON'T FIGHT HIM THE OLD WAY! KI BLASTS DARN IT! USE THE KI BLASTS! " Myuu ranted from the hill.

" Just what I thought, you're not very good at battling under close contact, ARE YOU? " the ouji laughed as he

continued his attacks and the cyborg did his best to block the small saiyajin.

" VEGGIE! MOVE OUTTA THE WAY! " Goku shouted as he ran at Juunanagou while creating a kamehameha, " KAAHHH..MEH..

HAAAA..MEH... "

Vegeta swerved to the right.

" HAAAAAAAAAAA! " the large saiyajin let loose his blast right in Juunanagou's face.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

The dust cleared to reveal the cyborg unharmed.

" HUH! " Goku gasped. Juunanagou stuck him in the chin and landed a kick that sent Goku flying off into the

ocean behind them

" KAKAY! " Vegeta cried out as Goku hit the water. He snarled at Juunanagou and launched his own kick to the

cyborg's private area.

" AARGH! " Juunanagou bent over in pain, " That was a cheap shot Vegeta! " he pointed at him.

" YEAH? WELL YOU'RE-- " the ouji froze. The palm of Juunanagou's hand contained one of the spheres he'd seen long

ago on 19 and 20, " --absorbing our ki attacks and that's why our physical ones were the only times you were actually

harmed! "

" -Mission-Abort- -Mission-Abort- " robotic voices from Juunanagou's palms shouted frantically and his hands

promptly exploded.

" ... " Vegeta blinked, " BWAHAHAHAHAH! " he nearly fell over.

Juunanagou grumbled to himself as he reached down with his mouth and pulled two extra hands out of his pants

pockets, " Oh for cryin' out loud... "

Meanwhile, Goku floated underwater, deep in thought, _:What a man. Though he was hit directly by my Kamehameha, yet _

_wasn't damaged at all. Far from it. His speed and power are rising more and more. Perhaps he really did see all my skills.:_

" Come out, Goku! I know you can't be beaten that easily. " Myuu shouted down at the water below. Vegeta and

Juunanagou flew over to said body of water.

" ▫FWOOOOOOOOOOSH▫! " a huge outburst of water blew up from the ocean, Goku emerging from the middle in compact

oozaru form.

_:COMPACT OOZARU! HE'S USING COMPACT OOZARU? KAKARROTTO STILL CAN'T FULLY CONTROL HIS ACTIONS IN THAT FORM:_

Vegeta mentally panicked, mostly for himself and not for what Goku'd do to Juunanagou.

Goku stared intensely at the little ouji from above, letting out a loud purr as the fur ruffled on his body. The

large saiyajin, continuing his stare, started to reach for the sides of his pants.

" WHO THE HECK ARE YOU! "

" ? " Goku instantly snapped out of it and looked over at Dr. Myuu. He let out a gasp, " Oh my! I almost did

something NAUGHTY! "

" E--exactly! " Vegeta stammered out, confused, " This is PG-13, not R! "

Goku nodded fiercely, worried. He turned back to Myuu, " It is natural for you to be surprised. " he smirked,

" I am Super Saiyajin 4 Son Goku! " the large saiyajin pointed to his chest.

" Super Saiyajin 4 Goku? " Myuu repeated in shock.

He grinned widely down at them, " You are a-mazing. But it seems you didn't predict Super Saiyajin 4. You're dead

now! "

Vegeta, not wanting to be upstaged or appear ukeish, burst into ssj4 as well, " Yes. Indeed YOU ARE! "

Goku looked over at the little ouji. Vegeta ripped his own shirt off and thrust out his chest to appear larger,

" Heeheehee. "

" Don't GIGGLE! It takes away from my visual fierceness and dangerousity! " the ouji huffed.

" Aww, I am sorry Veggie. " Goku frowned, giving the smaller saiyajin a hug and comfortingly rubbing his back,

" Veggie feelin' better now? "

The ouji nodded, " Mmm-hmm. "

" Good. " the larger saiyajin warmly replied, letting go, " Where was I...OH YEAH! " he pointed at Juunanagou and

Myuu, " YOU ARE DEAD NOW! "

" ... " the two villains sweatdropped.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Bulma sighed as she stared out the window in Vegeta's room, " Oh I hope Vegeta and Son-kun are alright..I haven't

seen them since they left for that huge black hole.. "

" Aw, don't worry Kaasan! " Bura said, standing in the doorway, " I'm sure Toussan and Kakarroujo are fine! Infact

I bet Toussan's off saving the day right now! "

" ▫BUM▫BA▫BA▫BUM▫BUM▫BA▫BA▫BUM▫! " the sound of thumping and clanging came from the hallway behind them. Bura and

Bulma peeked out and sweatdropped to see Chi-Chi marching down the hallway using a variety of household items as makeshift

armor while holding a genuine sword in a case on her back.

" Ah, Onna? " Bura spoke up.

Chi-Chi slid the sword out of its case and started to spin it over her head like a baton, " Now, during Goku-san's

absence, we must fight, or we will be controlled just like we were by Bebi! " she began to practice swinging her sword in

random directions, then did a double-flip in the air and landed before Bulma, holding the sword out infront of her.

Bulma sweatdropped, " Um, excuse me, Chi-Chi...? "

" Did she finally snap? Can I call the West City Mental Institution on her? It'll be such a wonderful surprise for

Toussan once he gets back! " Bura chirped.

" You're not calling anybody! " Bulma nearly fell over.

" I'm perfectly sane thank you very much. " Chi-Chi shot a death-glare at Bura.

" You're quite right, Mother. "

The group looked over the railing to see a shadowed figure standing atop the ceiling fan.

Videl struck several poses, " The Great Saiyawoman appears here! " she lept off the fan and over to the others,

struting happily, " It fits me perfectly! My figure still hasn't changed. Take THAT fellow 32 year olds and father-time

alike! "

Chi-Chi turned towards the front door, " Let's go, Videl! "

" Yes, Mother! " she replied determinedly.

" ▫WHOOSH▫ ▫WHOOSH▫! " Chi-Chi and Videl dashed off down the stairs and out the door. Bulma and Bura ran after them.

" Hey, wait! Stop! " Bulma cried out.

Bura rubbed her chin as a Veggieish expression came over her face, " Wow, they've still got a lot of energy. " she

smirked, then perked up, " Let's go too Kaasan. I can show you at least where the battlefield started. "

" What are you saying, Bura! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Are we getting any closer? " Marron asked as she flew near the ground while the fusions flew ahead and higher up.

" Almost there. And Toussan and Mommy're both in compact oozaru form..this is bad. " Vejitto narrowed his eyes.

" They never use compact oozaru form outside of sparring. Juunanagou couldn't have possibly gotten THAT powerful,

could he? " Gogeta looked over at the portara fusion.

Vejitto froze when he saw Myuu and quickly grabbed Gogeta and Marron, hiding behind some of the bushes, " Hn.. "

_:No good. That Gero-like guy's gotta be working with Juunanagou, or the one who gave him his powerup.:_

" What are you doing? " Gogeta whispered.

" Shh. I'm gonna try 'n contact Mommy. Toussan's in the middle of fighting Juunanagou. " Vejitto whispered back,

then concentrated, _:Mommy? Mommy.:_

" Huh? " Vegeta bolted to attention, _:Vejitto?.:_

_:What happened to Juunanagou? I know he doesn't have a ki so if you two are fighting him in ssj4 he must've had a_

_huge powerup of some type:_

_:Well...the fastest explaination I can give you is he fused with himself.:_

" Fused with himself? " Vejitto murmured, confused. Gogeta and Marron looked over at him, _:You can do that?.:_

_:Apparently. He somehow fused with an android version of himself and gained a large amount of power, unfortunately_

_he'd been feeding off of the ki everyone who's fought him so far, including Kakarrotto. That's why he's so super-strong._

_He has the same ki-sucking system as 19 and 20 had. Speaking of which he just killed Gero. He's operating on that_

_Gero-look-a-like's orders now:_

" So that other guy is the one in charge? " the portara fusion nodded. He sat back for a moment, then let out a

gasp, " I've got it! "

" Got what? " Gogeta blinked.

" Fusion! "

" Haha, of course you do. So do I! " the dance fusion motioned happily to himself.

" No no. Goggie, Juunanagou gained a large chunk of his power by fusing with a cyborg version of himself. We can

use our own fusion to fight back! "

" ? " Gogeta blinked.

" ...Perform the fusion dance with me. "

" OH! " Gogeta said, enlightened, " --WHAT! "

" Come on! It makes sense doesn't it? Fighting fire with fire? "

" Jitto we can't perform the fusion dance! We're already fusions! Who knows what that'll do to our gen-etic

structure! "

" If he manages to beat Toussan and Mommy we're all gonna die. "

" ...fine. " the dance fusion shifted uneasily as he stood up, " But do not blame me if we come out of this stuck

this way or worse. " he assumed his position. Vejitto mirrored him.

" What are you doing? " Marron asked, confused.

" Fusion dance. Long story, we'll tell you after the planet's saved. " Gogeta replied, " FYUUUUU-- "

" --JION! "

" HAAAAA! "

" HAAAAA! " the two touched pointer fingers and a bright light engulfed them. It faded to reveal a saiyajin wearing

fusion clothes, having two bangs, a Veggie-widowspeak, and a haircolor inbetween the two fusions colors.

" WHOA...I have...POWER! " he gawked, just looking down at his hands.

" ... " Marron sat there with her jaw hanging open in shock.

" THIS is what our powers are like combined? " Gogeta gawked.

" We can beat that Super Cyborg EASY like this! " Vejitto grinned, ready to blast off into the sky.

" WAIT! "

" Hm? "

" What'll we call ourselves...self..you know! " Gogeta said.

Vejitto blinked for a moment, " Umm...OH! I know! We can be Gogetto! "

Gogeta sweatdropped, " Gogetto? "

" Can you think of any other ways to combine our names that doesn't end up as Mommy's name with a J? "

" Not really. "

" Gogetto it is then! " Vejitto pumped their fist into the air and officially blasted off this time.

" ... " Marron sat there, blinking, " I really need to get out more often.. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

_:Stupid...it seems you don't realize what device I put in Super Juunanagou. You're defeated even though you changed_

_your appearance, Son Goku.:_ Myuu thought wickedly to himself, _:Yes, use more ki blasts. All the ki blasts you shoot become_

_Super Juunanagou's energy. The more ki you shoot, the more power Super Juunanagou gets.:_

" OOOH! Where did he go! " Goku said as he and Vegeta searched through the large tropical forest.

" I don't like this. " the ouji admitted.

" Hm? " Goku looked back at him.

Vegeta jogged up to Goku so they were now side-by-side, " I don't like wandering through tropical forests with you

while we're both still in compact oozaru form and you having trouble controlling your instincts. "

" Aw Veggie, I can con-trol them just fine. " Goku happily reassured him.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" **♥-PURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-♥** "

" SEEYOURDOINGIT! " Vegeta exclaimed, freaked out.

" No I'm not. "

" My head is up here, Kakarrotto. "

" Veh-gee! I was not staring at your plump Veggie-tushie, I just noticed a bug on your tail. See? " Goku plucked the

bug off Nango and held it out infront of Vegeta's face.

" Lovely. " the ouji muttered, pale green as he stared at the large, worm-like creature. For paranoid safety

measures Vegeta swung his tail down to cover his rear end, " You know maybe we should try finding him from the air again. "

" But Veggie I like it in here. It is so nice 'n comfortable. After we beat Juunanagou we should camp out here

together some time! " the larger saiyajin said happily.

" Kakarrotto I'd luv to camp out with ya but when we do so you're not gonna be in ssj4. " Vegeta nodded, " Maybe,

we should drop back into ssj3. "

" No way! It is easier to locate him this way. The cyborgs do not have any ki to sense but in compact oozaru where

all our senses are heightened I can e-asily locate his scent. " Goku explained as they both stopped by a large tree.

" ▫BEEEEE▫ " the sound of a large ki ball came from behind them and the two saiyajin turned around just intime to

dodge an attack by Juunanagou, who flew by them deeper into the forest.

" HA HA HA HA HA HA! " Goku threw ki blasts at him as he swerved through the trees.

" AAAH! WHAT'RE YOU DOING STOP! " Vegeta cried out.

" Huh? Veggie? " Goku blinked over at him.

" HE'S TAKING YOUR KI BLASTS ON PURPOSE! HE'S JUST LIKE 19 AND 20! "

Goku gasped and instantly stopped fire. Juunanagou froze.

" He finally seems to notice Juunanagou's secret. But even though the secret is revealed, Super Juunanagou will never

be defeated, because the attacks keep 17 powered up. " Myuu bragged to himself as he hovered over the forest. Juunanagou

flew up over to him.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Where's Goku? "

" ▫POW▫ "

" ▫POW▫POW▫POW▫ "

Dozens of tall pilliars topped with bushes and trees burst out from the forest, shocking and startling Myuu and

Juunanagou.

An explosion rocked the plantlife in the middle. Goku and Vegeta burst out of the explosion, " I'M HERE! " Goku

shouted, then paused and turned to Vegeta excitedly, " Oh WOW Veggie you were right that was the coolest trick EVER! You are

so VERY creative! " he gushed.

The ouji blushed and beamed, " Well, I don't like to toot my own horn, but I suppose I can let my mastery of the

arts and my snappy wit speak for themselves. "

" ▫GLOMP▫! " Goku hugged the ouji tightly, " I ♥ u Veggie. "

Vegeta laughed nervously, " Ah haha..the heart again...right... "

The larger saiyajin gently set him down, then turned back to Myuu and Juunanagou, " YOU! "

" OH NO! " Myuu gasped.

" THIS IS THE END! 10x KAMEHAMEHA! " Goku struck his position and let loose a massive red blast at Myuu. Juunanagou

lept infront of the doctor at the last second and took the blast. Goku gasped and pressed harder.

" KAKARROTTO! " Vegeta exclaimed.

" Maybe if I shove him full of enough power he'll overflow and explode like Yakon! "

" Hmm.. " the ouji turned back to watch the scene, worried.

The light started to fade and Goku narrowed his eyes to see through it, " Did I get him? "

Juunanagou continued to hover there, now bulging at the seams and drooling from one side of his mouth.

" WHAT! " the large saiyajin gawked, then sighed, " As I thought, he absorbed the energy of my kamehameha. No, not

only the kamehameha, all my skills using ki were becoming his energy. "

Myuu chuckled, " Did you shoot the kamehameha to see on purpose? You're a joke. "

Vegeta shot a deadly glare at Myuu's direction, " HOW DARE YOU INSULTING MY PEASANT YOU B-MOVIE DR GERO KNOCKOFF! "

" GASP! " Myuu gasped.

" It's not like 10x kamehameha is the best of my a-bilities right now. If it doesn't affect him, honestly it's no

good. " Goku shook his head, then perked up, " Now my 100x kamehameha... "

" You have a 100x kamehameha! " Vegeta gawked at him.

" Yes. "

" ... " the ouji's eyes bugged out of his head.

" You're strong, Goku. " Myuu thought outloud, " It's natural that I worried that if he got hit with the 10x

kamehameha, his body couldn't take it. He's well made. Far beyond my expectations. He's perfect. Juunanagou's truly the

ultimate machine mutant. "

Somewhere deep in hfil Bebi grumbled to himself, spouting off curse words at Myuu.

" Heh-heh-heh. " Cell chuckled at Bebi.

" Technically he was created by Gero so that means you too. " Bebi flatly replied.

" ... " Cell paused, " HEY! " he snapped angrily at the crystal ball.

" The point is that he's extraordinarily strong, isn't it? " Goku cocked his head to the side, " I can feel it in my

body as I tremble keenly with fear. "

Vegeta bolted to alertness, " Ah, in that case, **I** shall protect you, Kaka--OOF! " Goku yanked Vegeta backwards.

" Veh-GEE! I'm trying to give him a false sense of security so he lets down his guard! " the larger saiyajin

whispered to him, sweatdropping.

" Oh? Ohhhhh. " Vegeta slumped a bit, sadly, " And here I thought you were actually freaking out and I'd get a

chance to jump in and rescue you all semeishly and heroic-like. " he said in his little voice as his tail hung limply

behind him.

" Do it, Super Juunanagou! Show these hateful saiyajins your full strength! " Myuu ordered.

Juunanagou whipped his body around eerily, then let loose a rainstorm of ki blasts at Goku and Vegeta.

" AAUGH! Ki attacks AGAIN! What's wrong with simple close-combat! " Vegeta nearly fell over.

" He's shooting everywhere. " Goku narrowed his eyes, dodging the blasts along with the ouji.

" ▫WHOOOSH▫! " the cyborg flew at Goku through the blasts and punched him in the gut, then swung his leg at Goku's

head, knocking the larger saiyajin through the air.

" GASP! My PEASANT! " Vegeta gasped, then promptly slapped Juunanagou across the face, " ▫SLAP▫! "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" KAKAY! " the ouji blasted off after Goku to lessen his fall, Juunanagou racing after them both.

" ▫POW▫! " Goku's back landed into a nearby cliff, " A-mazing.. " he said in awe. Juunanagou and Vegeta both raced

towards him, trying to stop one another as they went.

Juunanagou came rampaging towards him, " DIE GOKU! "

" WAAAAAAAH! " Vegeta let out a shriek as he as he lunged past Juunanagou for his peasant only to have Goku pull

himself free and flip over them, grabbing the little ouji with him.

" KUSO... " Goku growled at the cyborg, holding Vegeta closer. The smaller saiyajin let out a squeak of surprise.

The larger one let out a kiai and the water below surrounded them like a shield. Vegeta climbed onto Goku's back while his

peasant pressed his hands together, " KA..MEH-- "

" --NO STOP! " Vegeta grabbed both of Goku's hands, " **KI-POWERED** cyborg, remember! "

" Oh. Yeah... " Goku said disheartenedly.

" ▫BOOMFH▫! " Juunanagou came out of nowhere and sent Goku and Veggie flying backwards into another cliff.

" ... " Vegeta looked around, blinking, " HEY! I'm in SEME position! " he chirped excitedly, then looked down to see

he barely reached the bottom of Goku's back. The ouji sweatdropped, " Foolish height-differences! " he huffed.

" Ohhhh, Veggie I can't use the kamehameha! " the larger saiyajin sulked.

Vegeta patted him on the shoulders, " Aw, that's oh-kay Kakarrotto. You have plenty of other techniques, many of them

not even ki-related at all. And I believe we can beat him together. "

" Awwww, Veggie that is so touching! "

" So! You mind letting me slide down a little? I'd like to platonically see something. "

Goku sweatdropped.

Juunanagou appeared directly infront of them, touching noses with Goku, who promptly slapped him, " OOF! "

" How DARE you! Only VEGGIE gets to do that! " the large saiyajin glowered.

" You tell 'um Kakay! " Vegeta cheered him on, pumping his fist in the air. The ouji had slid partially downward and

was no longer visible from behind, " Also, I've decided that platonically this could never work standing up OR kneeling.

You're too tall. We'd need to lie down. "

" What is he talking about? " Juunanagou cocked an eyebrow.

" I dunno. " Goku shrugged.

" Now where was I...oh yes! " the cyborg grinned eeriely, " DIE! " he let loose a ki blast at Goku and Vegeta,

sending them backwards through the rock.

" I've got to change the way this fight is going somehow! " Goku nodded determindly, teleporting over to Juunanagou

only to gasp at a fist flying towards him and Vegeta, " ACK! " Goku reteleported to a different spot, this time facing a

large ki ball, " ACK! " Goku then re-reteleported to a spot further away, " OOOH! This is bad! He even knows the spot I'm

going to teleport to. "

" Don't worry Kakarrotto! We'll think of something! " Vegeta nodded determindly, getting off his back and hovering

infront of him, " The sudden pump of fuel to my ego has granted me the optimisticalness I need to think of a way out of this

seemingly-dramatic moment. " he boasted.

" ▫SMACK▫! " Juunanagou kicked Goku from behind, smashing and Vegeta into the ground below.

Vegeta looked up from on his back to see the larger saiyajin pressed ontop of him, " AHHHHHH! AHH AHH AHH AHHH AHH! "

" ▫PURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR▫! "

" GAH! DON'T PURR CERTAIN DOOM IS UPON US--well, me at least--BUT IN A CONTEXT I'M COMPLETELY UNCOMFORTABLE WITH! "

the little ouji freaked out.

" I do not mean to Veggie it just happens when I get excited! " Goku exclaimed.

" Platonically. "

" ... " ▫

" PLATONICALLY? "

Goku sweatdropped, " ...Veggie this really isn't the time for us to talk a-bout our special-- "

" --but PLATONIC-- "

" --relationship. "

Juunanagou approached them, " I have to concentrate my consciousness on everything around me. A slight shake of the

air tells me where you are. " he formed a large black, white, and red ki ball in the shape of a giant eye, " SAY GOODBYE,

LOVERS! "

" HUH? "

" HUH? " both saiyajin froze at once. They both instantly looked away from each other.

" It can't end this way! I don't want Veggie to die! " Goku held on tighter, " If Veggie dies he'll be reset and I

will never ever see him again! AND I DO NOT WANT TO NEVER EVER SEE VEGGIE A-GAIN! "

" And if Kakarrotto dies I won't have anything left to **live** for! " Vegeta exclaimed, " And no one will be able to

save me from Brolli if he tries to take another crack at me with Kakarrotto dead! "

" Well neither of you is going to have to worry, BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH! " Juunanagou prepared to throw

the blast.

" KAKARROTTOOOO! "

" VEH-HEH-HEH-GEEEE! "

" ▫POWW▫! " a heavy kick smacked Juunanagou in the side, causing his ki ball to lose concentration and disintergrate.

" I do not think so! "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" ... " Goku, Vegeta, and Juunanagou looked over at the new figure in shock.

" JI-CHAN? " Goku gasped in surprise, grinning. He paused, " Why are you wearing your brother's clothes? "

" Because I AM my brother..sort of, well.. " Vejitto trailed off.

" We fused! " Gogeta shouted.

" You WHAT! " Vegeta gawked.

" Yeah, we're Gogetto now. " Gogeta responded.

" Is that even safe? " the ouji cocked an eyebrow, " I mean, with you both already being fusions? "

" I have no idea... " Gogeta trailed off, lost.

" Either way it's given us enough power to beat Juunanagou! " Vejitto smirked.

" Heh, you really think you're going to save your parents huh? How very touching. " Juunanagou wiped a small trail

of blood from the side of his face.

" Hey, that's the first cut anyone's landed on him all day! " Goku gasped, impressed, " Go Ji-chan and Goggie! "

" Hee-! " both fusions grinned at once. Gogetto struck out his hands, " KI SHIELD UP! " he shot the shield at

Goku and Vegeta, surrounding him, " Be right back! " Gogetto gave them a thumbs-up and flew after Juunanagou, landing a kick

to the cyborg's head. Juunanagou swung around and punched the fused fusion in the side. The cyborg then formed a large ki

ball and shot it at them in pieces, Gogetto dodging each one. The blasts that did near Goku and Vegeta were absorbed into the

shield around them.

" Psst! Mr. Son! "

Goku looked over to see Marron hiding behind a nearby rock, " Oi! Marron what are you doing here? " he tilted his

head, then lit up, " Is Kuririn and Juuhachigou here to help us too? "

" Actually, they're dead. " she laughed nervously, " Juunanagou killed them. But I'm gonna kill him with this! "

Marron held out the remote control, " Mrs. Briefs built it based on Juunanagou's blueprints to shut him down. Here. " she

tossed them a small senzu bean bag, " I'm going over there with the remote. I'll shut him down as soon as, umm.. "

" Gogetto. " Vegeta inserted.

" Yes, as soon as Gogetto knocks Ojiichan out of the sky! " Marron nodded, " Goodluck! " she zipped behind another

rock and started traveling closer and closer to where Gogetto and Juunanagou were battling.

Goku opened the little bag and gasped with joy, " Senzu beans! " he took one out and handed another to Veggie,

" Thank u Bulma! " the larger saiyajin chirped outloud, even though Bulma was nowhere in sight. Both saiyajin took the beans

and Goku retied the bag up.

" HAAAAAAAAAH! " Juunanagou and Gogetto's fists slammed into each other. The fusion swung his knee up and into the

cyborg's chin. Juunanagou swung his free fist at Gogetto's face only to have Gogetto tilt his head to the side and use his

tail to grab the cyborg by the neck. He swung his tail up and then downward, letting go of Juunanagou and sending him

spiraling into the ground.

" Err.. " Juunanagou reached to pull himself up off the ground.

" NOT SO FAST! " Marron lept out from behind one of the rocks with the remote control not a foot from the cyborg's

face, " PREPARE TO DIE, MURDERER! " she pressed the large red button in the center.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh. "

" HUH? " Marron froze. She looked over at Juunanagou, then at her remote and started pressing and repressing the

red button with rapid intensity, " COME ON COME ON COME ON! "

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " Juunanagou sat up and Marron gasped at him.

" Oh my God! YOUR FACE! And your HAIR? What HAPPENED TO YOU? "

" My fusion with the android Juunanagou has rendered your emergancy remote control obsolete. I'm a completely

different model now. You're trying to play a gamecube game with an nes controller! " he laughed, standing up. Juunanagou

cracked his knuckles and Marron backed up, starting to nervously sweat but maintaining her prose, " You know I was going to

let you live as a token momento to my dear twin sister, but I've changed my mind. "

" Hnn.. " Marron shifted around, searching her pants pockets for anything that could possibly save her or at least

buy time. She let out a gasped, whipping out a Kame House magnet and slapping it onto Juunanagou's forehead.

" YAIYAIYAIYAIAYIYAI! " Juunanagou twitched insanely from the magnet against his half-robotic body, " ▫DUN▫DUN▫DUN▫

▫DUN▫ ▫DUN▫DUN▫DA▫DUN▫DA▫DUN▫ " he started to robotically dance as Marron blasted off partially into the sky.

" BABY GAMERA! COME TO ME! " Marron shouted out as Roshi's medium-sized shelled, turtle-like lizard flew up to her.

The girl jumped ontop of his shell and the gamera promptly flew away.

" Oh for crying out loud! " Myuu twitched, annoyed as he jumped down off the cliff, ran over to Juunanagou, and

ripped the magnet right off his forehead.

" Waaah- " Juunanagou stumbled back, dizzy. The cyborg fell over with swirly eyes, twitching. Myuu threw the magnet

to the ground and started stomping on it.

" STUPID RIDICULOUS PIECE OF JUNK! "

" Hahahahahahaha. " Gogetto laughed at them, " Some super-machine-mutant you got there doc! He cannot even withstand

a simple refridgerator magnet! "

" SILENCE YOU! YOUR WORLD AND ALL OTHERS SHALL SOON COWER AT THE NAMES OF MYUU AND SUPER JUUNANAGOU! " the doctor

pointed accusationally at the fusion.

" Uh-huh... " Gogetto trailed off.

Myuu smirked, " Best not to get too cocky, or you shall suffer a much longerlasting death at the hands of my cyborg."

" We're not being cocky, we are just pointing out an obvious flaw in Juunanagou now that he's got an android added

to him. " the fusion shrugged.

The doctor chuckled, " Oh, and you two work together in perfect harmony? That's rather hard to believe. Brothers or

not there's got to be something you disagree on. "

" ... " Gogetto was quiet.

" I thought so. "

" Hnn. " the fusion glowered down at him, then barreled towards the doctor, " YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ▫Knock▫knock▫knock▫knock▫knock▫ "

" Hello? " Yamcha opened the door to Capsule Corp and let out a gasp, " JUUHACHIGOU? YOU'RE **ALIVE!** "

" You're so observant. " she flatly replied, then turned to her left to reveal Kuririn's body on her shoulders, " I

need to get one of those temporary body containers for Kuririn, then I'm going after Juunanagou. "

" I'll, go get a container. " Tenshinhan said as he stood up and headed out of the room, quickly returning with said

item. Juuhachigou layed Kuririn down inside, then stood up and sighed.

" Where is everybody? " she looked around, seeing only Yamcha, Tenshinhan, and Launch.

" They all went after Juunanagou already. We're resting from fighting the bad guys here in West City. " Launch, now

back in her blue-hairred form, replied.

" So ridiculous. " Juuhachigou closed the top of the container, " ...we can wish him back, right? "

" Possibly. " Tenshinhan said, " I'm not completely sure the details of Dende's Shenlong, and if we can't then

there's always the Namek-sei dragon balls. "

" Maybe you should go get cleaned up. I'll wheel Kuririn to the lab if you want. " Launch offered.

" Yeah, I..should go do that. I'm no good fighting Juunanagou like this. " she rubbed her temples and headed

upstairs to the bathroom.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ahhh, well, all seems quiet now. " Turles nodded thoughtfully as he and his minions sat around the front lawn of

Capsule Corp. Various villains lay beaten across the streets and yards.

" So, how ya been lately, Turles-sama? " one of the minions asked.

" Oh, fairly well. You know I was wondering when something was going to happen again. According to Kakarrotto usually

there's at least a several YEAR waiting period between villains yet somehow this Super Cyborg incident happens to occur in

under ayear of that entire Bebi attack. " he rubbed his chin, " It slightly concerns me, as if this is a prelude to

something even bigger than hfil being broken out of or deranged experiments-gone-wrong unleashing themsleves upon us. We're

all going to have to be on watch, especially Kakarrotto and Vegeta-san. Afterall..they've come way too far to allow anything

to split them up now. " he smirked, " Infact, I think they're rather close to a breakthrough as well. "

" What about your Lackey? "

" Haven't you noticed why he hasn't appeared yet? He's still on Bejito-sei. Busy doing **something** important. "

Kiwi struggled to his feet and Turles let loose a small ki blast, knocking him unconsious again.

" Aw, that's a shame Turles-sama. " the hairy one of Turles's minions spoke up, " We were kinda looking forward to

meeting him. "

Turles shrugged, " That's the way it is I guess. " he stood up and smirked, " So? Want to come help Kakarrotto and

Vegeta-san save the planet? "

One of the twins raised his hand, " But, Turles-sama, weren't we trying to destroy this planet? "

" Well, technically last time we were, but now we're going to do the complete opposite! " he smirked, then cocked an

eyebrow, " Is that alright with everyone? "

The four looked between themselves and nodded, " Hai Turles-sama! "

" Good. " the evil type-3 saiyajin rubbed his hands together, " Now let's be on our way. "

* * *

6:08 PM 9/20/2005  
**END OF PART THREE!**

Vegeta: Geez that was SHORT.

Chuquita: It's a short arc to begin with. I'm just trying to keep the last two eps each as a chapter so I don't end up with

one single super-chapter the size of the last parody's final chapter.

Vegeta: I see your point there.

Goku: And now it is onto the replies, right?

Chuquita: Well, actually I'm gonna have to post Part 2 first. It wouldn't be fair to post Part 3 without answering questions

anyone has about Part 2.

Vegeta: So...

Chuquita: Part 2 should be up Thursday night so I'll post Part 3 either Sunday or next Monday...I think.

Vegeta: All mixed up, arent'cha?

Chuquita: (sigh) Uh-huh.

To tea: So glad you liked it! When I saw her mention in the episode that she didn't like flying I immidately thought back to

the whole incident on the plane. It should be this Monday.

To Alastair: The future is fun! Oh, no they just popped up to help out. Brolli and his mom both live on Bejito-sei. He

occationally stops by Earth though.

To SupersayiankingTommy: Glad you liked the stairway. I just couldn't kill Piccolo off. I'm not sure why Bebi didn't show up.

Actually there's several villains I'm surprised never showed up in the episodes.

To majinbulgeta: Glad you liked it! Veggie indeed showed some semeness.

To Little-monkey-girl: So glad you liked it! Part of the original reasoning behind V.2. was to allow Veggie to continue his

kakadventures during GT uninterupted. Turles has definately changed since he was introduced. He's much more calm and in

control now, he doesn't freak out anymore.

Vegeta: (looks around, face flushed) I..I did not have fun in the hot spring with Kakarrotto. And if I did it was a purely

platonic brand of fun!

Goku?

Vegeta: Hm.

To Hakura0: Glad you liked the logic. Well the main thing with the Super Juunanagou saga is..its only 6 episodes long.

The Bebi saga's a good 15 episodes, which is the reason for the shorter chapters. Hai, writing's so much fun! It should be

up Monday.

To Saiba: Yup! So glad you liked it! There are indeed 4 chapters. Ah, I have stuff I have to read for my classes as well..it

seems that's most of what we're assigned (surprising lack of worksheets for some reason). Bye!

To Kitty Kyinsky: Glad you liked the minions return! Turles hasn't had any minions for so long so I figured as long as

everyone else in hfil is escaping, why not them:)

To Omnimalevolent: So glad you liked it! GT has so many plotholes to play around with. I could never understand why Freeza

and Cell just stood there. V.2 tried his best :)

To Zogeta: Veggie's much more protective to Goku now. There are so many hints for it. It's so much fun to parody GT cuz I get

to both point out the plotholes and fix stuff such as the chibified Goku and lack of Veggieness that wasn't in the original

episodes. I read somewhere that Toriyama did that to Veggie to surprise Toei, who then tried to change Veggie back.

Vegeta: The mustache gave me nightmares. (shudders)

Goku: And Veggie looks so much better clean-shaven!

To Zogeta: The giant Goku statue at the end does intregue me. I plan to do something with it in the next parody.

Vegeta: (grins) I do indeed have more semetastic moments!

To Afrodite: So happy you enjoyed it! That was the reason I could think of why they wouldn't jump out of the way. Veggie

enjoyed doing that. Dende's growing pains problem continues into the next parody, whenever I write it. There will be another

oneshot eventually.

Chuquita: And that's the end of Part 3!

Vegeta: Now where are we? Size-wise?

Chuquita: 44.5kb.Vegeta: Ah.

Chuquita: (to audiance) Actually, as I type this, Part 4 has been finished for two days now!

Goku: Gasp!

Chuquita: Part 4's really short. Though if I added it to Part 3 it'd make this chapter GIGANTIC. Anyways! Expect Part 4 on

Wednesday or Friday!

Goku: Byebye!


	4. Cliffhangers Abound

8:47PM 9/22/2005  
Written By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from DSRGirl's "The H-F-I-L Song" Parody of Futurama's "Robot Hell"  
_Goku (singing): Please tell me why?  
Cell: Just read all this hate mail addressed to you  
Goku: There must be guys you dislike worse then I.  
Freeza: We checked around, they're really aren't.  
Goku: Then please let me explain. Your defeats were merely boyish pranks.  
Cell: You toppeled demons, fish, and tanks!  
Goku: (taking a piece of ham) Ah, don't blame me; blame my upbringing.  
Freeza: (takes Ham Goku was eating) Please stop snacking while I'm singing._

dl  
/dl  
dl  
/dl

**Chuey's Corner:**  
Vegeta: A parody'd song quote in a parody fic. Ironic.  
Chuquita: To see the rest of DSRGirl's song, click the review counter!  
Goku: And now for Part 4!  
Chuquita: I missed Part 4...  
Vegeta: It was getting kinda quiet there.  
Chuquita: Part 3 finished early and I still had two days to kill. And I still have yet to do Part 3's replies since Part 2's  
just been uploaded now.  
Vegeta: (low whistle) This has screwed your schedule ALL UP, hasn't it?  
Chuquita: (sad sigh) Yes, yes it has. (perks up) But anyways, welcome to Part 4!  
Goku: Where the day is finally saved of fused cyborg/androids and the evil zombie scientists who created them.  
Vegeta: Indeed.  
Chuquita: In tonight's episode, I hear there's mild type-3 saiyajin peasant nudity.  
Vegeta: (nearly falls over) **WHAT!**  
Goku: Heehee.  
Chuquita: We'll find out in about..12 minutes.  
Vegeta: (eyes bugging out) ...  
Goku: (hugs Veggie tightly)  
Chuquita: And now for Episode 47 and the final episode in this parody. There will be one more gt parody sometime in the  
future featuring the Evil Shenlong saga!  
Goku: (happily) That's the one where I get to question Veggie's inate sexual desires!  
Vegeta: (gawking up at him)  
Goku: It's where I ask Veggie if he finds me a-ttractive!  
Vegeta: L--let's please wait on that parody, huh?  
Chuquita: Oh don't worry Veggie, we got quite a few fics to go before we get THERE. And now for Part 4! 

**Summary:** Doctors Gero and Myuu have teamed up to take revenge on Goku and Veggie by opening up a gate to otherworld and  
sending those the two saiyajins had defeated along with a super-cyborg after them! When Goku and Veggie travel to hfil to  
put a stop it the madness they find themselves trapped and its up to Vejitto, Gogeta, and Juuhachigou to defeat the fused  
and partly-possessed Super Juunanagou! Will they be able to defeat them? And how will Goku and Veggie get out of hfil? And  
what about all the other villians released out into the streets of Earth? Find out!  
**Part 4 Chapter Titles: Flying l The Day is Saved l Dragon Ball Hunt l Cracked l That Forboding Feeling l Piccolo's Rush l The EVIL Shenlong l "An Unimaginable Crisis" l Unanswered Questions l **

* * *

" ▫FWOOOOSH▫! " Videl continued to fly through the air, holding Chi-Chi in under the arms. 

Chi-Chi opened one of her eyes and nearly choked to see how far up they were up, " GAH? Videl, can you fly lower? "

" Hm? Oh sure. " she nodded and spiraled down towards the land below.

" WUUUAH! No, don't go down so fast! " Chi-Chi cried out.

" Oh, sorry. " Videl sweatdropped and blasted back up.

" Don't go up so fast! " Chi-Chi wiggled around, nervous.

" Are you sure you don't want to fly there on your own? "

Chi-Chi huffed, " I would but you see I'm getting old and if I use my power to fly there I won't have anything left

to fight with. " she explained.

Videl shrugged, " Alright. "

" They really want to fight? " Bura asked, amused as she rode in the plane with her mother, following Chi-Chi and

Videl.

" Maybe the martial arts of their youth kicked in. " Bulma nodded thoughtfully, then went quiet as she examined the

land around them. Random storms in the distance, a huge crack in the land below their plane, _:Something's wrong...:_

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" HAHAHA! You can't use your kamehameha, and your punches don't reach. You've lost, Son Goku! " Myuu laughed

wickedly, pointing down at the two saiyajin.

" ▫POW▫! " Gogetto swung at the doctor from the back, causing him to fall off his ledge only to catch himself in

mid-air.

" Why you---JUUNANAGOU! " Myuu turned his attention to the cyborg, " Watch them--him--you know who--while I go

taunt my victory over Son Goku and his _companion_. " he ordered while walking towards the ki-shield that surrounded Goku and

Vegeta.

" **Platonic** companion. " Vegeta corrected him.

Juunanagou hovered over to Gogetto, glaring silently.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" ▫FWOOOOOM▫! " the cyborg created a large ball of ki. Gogetto's eyes widened, " I'm going to kill you. " he stated

bluntly.

" I thought you were just supposed to watch me. " the fused fusion smirked.

" HAAAA! " Juunanagou launched a kick to the fusion's side, sending him crashing into the wall. He widened the size

of his attack.

" JI-CHAN AND GOGGIE! " Goku cried out in terror.

Juunanagou grinned mischeviously down at them, " Say goodbye to your babies! "

" KUSOTARE! " Vegeta spat at the cyborg, starting to sweat with panic. Goku quickly teleported out from inside the

shield and grabbed Juunanagou from behind, stopping the attack.

The cyborg gasped in shock, " What? Let me go! "

Gogetto started to unwedge himself from the wall his back had been embedded against.

" You still have power left? " Myuu rubbed his mustache.

" You're an idiot! If you make noise, you can't hear me teleport! You can't shoot ki waves or throw punches now!

How is that? " Goku smirked.

" GO KAKARROTTO! " Vegeta pumped his fists in the air.

" The one who's stupid is you. You can't attack either. " Myuu chuckled, then froze, " Unless... You can't be--! "

Vegeta looked over at him, confused, then up at Goku, mentally glad he wasn't the one in that style of stranglehold.

" Hee, it might be what you think! " the large saiyajin grinned.

" Are you really going to blow yourself up? " the doctor paled.

" ... " Vegeta's pupils instantly widened 10 times over and his his heart nearly gave way.

" Blow myself up? Well, it's going to be the same thing, maybe! Anyway, this is the only way! " Goku nodded.

" ...WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! " Vegeta burst into an

unadulteratingly loud scream of pure terror. Gogetto looked worriedly between the two and Goku suddenly turned towards the

ouji as well.

" Veggie? " Goku murmured.

" AAHH AAAH AAH AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AH AHA AHAH AHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! " Vegeta continued to scream

hysterically.

Gogetto worriedly grabbed the little ouji, trying to calm him down.

Juunanagou struggled to get free of Goku's grasp, " Get off me! Don't touch me! "

" I do not want to touch you either, I'd much rather touch **Veggie**, but I told you this is the only plan I could come

up with! " the large saiyajin shouted.

" Get off! "

" Ready? Energy Full Power! " he shouted and his ki began to glow an eerie shade of white and causing huge gusts

of wind all around him.

" JUUNANAGOU! " Myuu exclaimed.

Hercule, off in the distance, was nearly thrown by the wind along with his unconsious grandaughter.

" WAAAAAAAAAAH! LET GO OF ME WE CAN'T LET HIM DO THIS I CAN'T LOSE HIM AGAIN I WON'T! " Vegeta panicked as he tried

to get free from Gogetto's hold, " KAKARROTTO! "

" Oohp! " Chi-Chi gasped as her "helmet" flew off in the wind, " My pot! "

" ▫THUNK▫! " the pot slammed into the windshield of Bulma's plane along with the bright light surrounding them all.

Bulma squinted her eyes open at the pot and sweatdropped while Bura freaked out in the seat beside her,

" Give me a break! "

The light dispersed, revealing a large crater below where the saiyajin and cyborg had hovered.

Vegeta slumped backward and promptly lost consiousness, his cheeks stained with tears.

Gogetto picked up the ouji and nervously walked to the crater, worried over what he would see.

" Juunanagou.. " Myuu slumped in disappointment.

The fused fusion peered over the edge to see Goku laying there on his back in normal form, blinking up at them,

" WHA! " Gogetto nearly fell over, " To-Ka--Go--YOU NEARLY SCARED HIM TO DEATH YA KNOW! " he held the fainted Vegeta up.

" Getto, I said it was going to be the same thing "maybe". Not "exactly". " Goku smiled, " Be-sides I would never

ever seperate myself from my Veggie. "

Gogetto smiled back, weakly, " Are you oh-kay? "

" Hee- not really. " Goku laughed back, tired.

" ▫FOOOM▫! " a huge blast of bright yellow ki came from the ocean nearby.

" He's coming, isn't he? " the large saiyajin said, beat.

The fusion nodded, looking over his shoulder as Juunanagou rose out from under the water.

" Wonderful, Juunanagou! You're a great fellow! " Myuu beamed.

Juunanagou sweatdropped, " ? " he turned to face the three saiyajins, " That was truly close. If I had spread the

barrier a bit later, I would have been defeated completely. "

Gogetto held Vegeta more protectively and Goku sighed at the cyborg, " That's really disappointing. "

" But because of that, my clothes were damaged! SOILED! " Juunanagou snarled.

" But they look good on you. " Goku chirped randomly.

" Oh really? Why thank you so nice of you to complime--HEY! " he sent a death-glare down at the saiyajin, who only

smirked back in reply, " DON'T THINK ANY DISTRACTIONS CAN DESTROY ME NOW! " Juunanagou reformed the large eyeball ki from

before.

" I don't have enough energy to raise my hand. " Goku laughed uneasily.

Gogetto threw him a concerned look, then slid down the side of the crater and lay Vegeta beside him. The fusion stood

before Juunanagou and burst into ssj2.

" I won't miss this time! " the cyborg geared up to throw the ball of ki.

The fusion glowered at him, holding his arms out and throwing up a barrier.

" Do it, Juunanagou! Kill Son Goku and his family! DO IT NOW! " Myuu ordered.

Juunanagou grinned twistedly, " Go back to hell, Son Goku! "

" STOP RIGHT THERE, JUUNANAGOU! "

He froze to see someone land before the fusion and his parents, " Juuhachigou? " he murmured.

" Look To--Mo--.. " Gogetto bit his tongue in annoyance at being unable to decide what to call Goku, " Juuhachigou

came to help us! "

" How dare you kill Kuririn! " she hissed.

Goku's eyes widened, " Kuririn.. "

" I'll never forgive you! "

Juunanagou narrowed his eyes, " You're still alive, insubordinate. "

" How could you say I'm still alive? You killed the person I loved! "

Goku self-consiously looked over at Vegeta and reached over to tightly grab his hand.

" You made a decision at the last moment. You were afraid of the explosive device in my body. You knew there was a

bomb in my body and you were afraid of the explosion, so you missed on purpose. If I had exploded you would not have been

safe from it either. " Juuhachigou smirked, then angrily spat, " You're nothing but a coward! "

Goku tilted his head slightly, _:What is she talking about? A bomb? The one that used to be in her body? But that_

_was removed by Shenlong a long time ago...:_ he mentally trailed off, _:I see! Juunanagou doesn't know about it! He wasn't_

_there when the wish was made. What a good idea, Juuhachigou! It's such a great bluff:_ Goku would've wagged his tail had he

not been completely drained.

Juuhachigou pointed up at her brother, " This is revenge for Kuririn! Come on, Juuhachigou! If you shoot Goku, you

shoot me too! " she went to rip her sleeve off, only to loose part of her shirt. Juuhachigou sweatdropped at her black bra,

" Aw crap. " she went to read just her shirt to cover it, " Come on. Shoot me if you can, but everyone here will be blown

away. " Juuhachigou boasted, " Do you even have the **courage** to shoot? I don't think you do, you coward. Are you afraid of

the bomb that much? Ooh, Juunanagou's afraid of the big scary bomb that'd surely kill him if it were triggered. " she

taunted him.

Goku strugglingly lifted his head up, " Stop, Juuhachigou...or he really will shoot. "

Myuu lept towards the cliff, " What are you afraid of? Even if the girl's terminal explodes, it will be nothing to

you. Shoot them quickly! "

" I'm, not scared of a bomb! " Juunanagou stammered.

" HAH! And Vegeta isn't afraid of ukeism. " Juuhachigou laughed.

The doctor turned back to the male cyborg, " Then why don't you shoot? You're pathetic, full of excuses. Just blow

her up with Goku and his family! "

" I'm not pathetic, nor a coward! " he turned and sent the blast loose on Myuu instead, destroying him, " I'm not a

coward! " he replied simply.

" You finally feel like one. " Juuhachigou added, " But I won't just stand here and be beaten. " she began to

heighten her ki and shot a barrage of blasts at her brother, which he promptly absorbed.

" Don't shoot, Juuhachigou! It will just power him up more! " Gogetto exclaimed.

" I'm taking revenge for Kuririn! " she shouted.

Goku spoke up, " But its impossible to do that this way! " he paused, then glanced up at Juunanagou, _:I've got it._

_He can only absorb energy in that position. So, while he's absorbing energy, he's fully unguarded. Oh-kay:_ " Shoot,

Juuhachigou! Keep shooting! " Goku turned towards the fusion, " Getto! Come here I'm gonna need you for the other half of

his plan since I'm out of energy. "

Gogetto walked over to Goku who started to explain the plan to him. The fusion nodded, " Mo-Tou--You are brilliant! "

he chirped excitedly. He then turned and started to power up.

" No matter how much energy you shoot, my power will just increase. What you're doing makes no difference. It's just

more power for me. Idiot. " Juunanagou laughed.

" HAH! " Goku exclaimed, " The idiot is you! "

Gogetto lept up into the air, flying towards Juunanagou while dodging Juuhachigou's blasts, " RYU GEN EXPLOSION! "

he launched the huge Shenlong-shaped blast through the cyborg's middle, leaving a large gap behind.

Goku gathered up the remainder of his strength and managed to stand up, " KA...MEH...HA...MEH... "

The cyborg watched smugly, " I will absorb it! "

" It's a little too late! HA! " Goku let loose the blast at the same area Gogetto had. The kamehameha engulfed

the remainder of Juunanagou and tore him apart.

Juuhachigou smiled, " We did it, Kuririn! "

" Uhhh.. " Goku fell back onto the ground, hitting his knees.

" You did it... "

The large saiyajin blinked and looked over to see Vegeta sitting up and staring at him with sparkily eyes, " You did

it Kakarrotto! "

" ▫PURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR▫ " Goku's tail

stood up on end.

" GAH! " Vegeta promptly reached over and covered his rear end with his hands. The ouji's face bright red.

The two climbed out of the crater as water from the nearby body of it began to flow, filling up the hole. Vegeta

climbed protectively ontop of Goku's back while Gogetto landed beside them.

Juuhachigou's eyes began to water, " Ototochan...why did you kill Kuririn? What happened to you? "

Goku spoke up, " It wasn't Juunanagou's fault. He was being controlled by Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu, and they used him. "

The large saiyajin paused, " I'm wondering though...if he actually knew... "

Vegeta and Juuhachigou looked over at him with curiousity.

" ...that there's no bomb in your body anymore. "

Juuhachigou gasped, " What? Why? It can't be! He missed my vital spot for sure! " she backed up.

" Though it seemed that he was brainwashed and controlled by them, I don't think he could find it in his heart to

hurt you. " Goku smiled, " Juunanagou, the real one, cared about his sister. "

" So that's why he didn't shoot me... " Juuhachigou trailed off. Vegeta shifted closer to Goku from behind.

" I don't know though. " Goku shrugged, then grinned, " But, we want to think that way, right? "

She looked up at him, still teary-eyed.

" Right? " Goku flashed her a big smile.

Juuhachigou nodded.

" HEY! " a voice shouted from behind them. Videl and Chi-Chi came running up to them.

" Where are the bad guys? " Chi-Chi shouted, panting.

" We won't forgive the world's evil! " Videl struck a half-tired Saiyawoman pose.

" What she said! " Chi-Chi added determindly.

" Hahaha, what are you guys doing? We got rid of them already! " Goku laughed.

Chi-Chi and Videl slumped over, " Really? You're great, Goku-sa. You get things done so quickly. "

" Aw, poor Onna, a simple little jog and she's already worn out. How very depressing. " Vegeta chided her.

" Shuddup Ouji. " she twitched, annoyed.

" By the way I adore your new hatware, or should I say flatware. " he poked the smushed pot that Chi-Chi had placed

back onto her head.

" SHUDDUP, Ouji. " an even bigger twitch.

" But I so enjoy making you mad, Onna! Your face gets all squinched up from the wrinkles and such! " Vegeta laughed,

amused, " Come on, its all in fun ya know. I'm just teasing now. "

Chi-Chi sighed, " Uh-huh. "

" Hai, Vegeta-san is such a teaser. "

The ouji froze and promptly slid off of Goku's back and turned to face Turles and his minions.

" Oi Vegeta-san! " Turles waved, then glanced around, " Hn, looks like we're too late, eh? "

" Luckily, yes. " the ouji responded, puffing his chest out.

" SON-KUN! " Bulma shouted from the plane as it landed on the ground behind them.

" Everyone's got such interesting timing. " Juuhachigou sweatdropped.

Bulma and Bura ran up to the group, " Son-kun, this is terrible! There's an emergency, and a volcano has erupted

and a flood has occured! The whole world's a disaster! And I have a theory that its because Dr. Gero and Dr. Myuu connected

this world with the other world that everything's been thrown out of order! "

" Just one problem after another. Don't ANY villains have the patience to wait for us to train several years

anymore! " Vegeta exclaimed, upset.

" Apparently, no. " Bulma replied.

Vegeta sweatdropped.

" Well this is all very simple to fix. " Chi-Chi said thoughtfully, " We'll just wish everything back to normal

using the dragon balls! "

" Right! " Goku nodded happily, " We have to bring Kuririn back anyway. "

" You make it sound like a normal occurance, Kakarroujo. " Bura sweatdropped at him.

" Well we have brought Kuririn back before. " Goku said.

" Three times. " Bulma added.

" OH! " Goku said suddenly. The others looked at him, " Marron! Juuhachigou she doesn't know you're still alive yet.

She went back to the Kame House after the remote wouldn't work. "

" It wouldn't work? Why not? " Bulma gawked.

" Juunanagou fusing with his android self created a whole different structure, circuit-wise. " Vegeta explained,

" It was like trying to shut a microwave off with a tv remote. "

" Is she alright? " Juuhachigou asked with concern.

" Marron's fine. You should really go check on her first and then meet back up with us at Bulma's. " Gogetto

offered.

" I'll do that. " she nodded, then glanced over at Bulma, " I brought Kuririn to your house. Tenshinhan, Launch, and

Yamcha took care of him. "

" Alright. " Bulma nodded.

Juuhachigou prepared to fly off, only to freeze, " Waitaminute. " she turned back to Gogetto, " Who are YOU! "

" Gogetto. " he chirped.

" ... " she stared at him.

" Vejitto and Gogeta fused using the fusion dance! "

" ... " Juuhachigou's eyes bugged out of her head.

" You can DO that! " Bura gawked at him.

" I suppose you can! " he grinned, then paused, " By the way how long has it been since we left your house cuz we're

both starting to get a little worried about when we're finally gonna de-fuse. "

Bura looked at her watch, " Hn..I dunno...about 40 minutes I think. "

A large doom cloud hung over Gogetto's head, " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! " he let out a shriek, " I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A BAD

IDEA I TOLD YOU BUT YOU DIDN'T LISTEN TO ME AT ALL! " Gogeta exclaimed, freaking out, " NOW WE'RE GONNA BE STUCK LIKE THIS

I WAS STUCK LIKE THIS WITH KAASAN AND TOUSSAN ALREADY WHY WHY WHY! "

" Oh, wait that's right! I always keep my watch ten minutes ahead of time to make sure I'm never late! " Bura said

happily.

" ▫POOMPH▫ " Gogetto popped back into Vejitto and Gogeta, who now stood side-by-side.

" Silly me! " Bura chuckled.

" ... " the two fusions stared at her in disturbed disbelief.

" Hahahahahaha. " Turles snickered, " Never a dull moment around here. "

" OH-KAY! " Goku pumped his fist in the air, " Let's go look for the dragon balls!

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" And so, Son Goku and friends finally defeated Super Juunanagou. " Freeza said as he sat there on a random rock

in hfil, speaking into a microphone. Cell sat on a nearby rock, still chattering slightly from being frozen earlier,

" After that, Goku, Vegeta, Pan, and Trunks went looking for the dragon balls to bring Kuririn back to life...and restore

the destroyed towns and nature. "

" Do you mind? " Juunanagou twitched, being carted away in a cage along with Myuu and Gero, who were blowing annoyed

raspberries at each other and making mocking faces.

Freeza waved tauntingly at them, then continued his narrative for the other returned villains, " In this way,

everyone was thinking that the case was closed and peace would return, BUT... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" OH NO! " Pan gasped in shock.

" What? What is it? " Goku dashed over to her.

The demi-demi saiyajin held up the two-star ball, which now had a large crack running through it.

" GASP! Arushinchu! " Goku took the ball from her, " What has happened to you? "

" Who? " Vegeta popped up beside him. Goku showed the ouji the ball, " EH? "

" Maybe I should get a band-aid for it or something.. " Goku trailed off.

Vegeta sweatdropped, " It's not like the ball's in physical **pain**. " he trailed his finger along the crack, " That's

a pretty big one though, I'm surprised its not split in two. "

" What if the crack means we won't be able to use it to summon Shenlong? " Pan continued to stare at the ball.

" Maybe I can use one of Kaasan's machines to seal it back up again. " Trunks spoke up.

" Is that even possible? " Pan cocked an eyebrow.

" Ah------ " Trunks opened his mouth, " I'm not sure. "

" ... " the other three sweatdropped.

" Giru Giru Giru. " the little robot floated by.

Vegeta shrugged it off, " Let's just keep going. I'm sure just because ONE of the dragon balls is cracked doesn't

necessarily mean something as bizarrely ridiculous as-- "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ---the other six of them being cracked as well. " the ouji finished flatly as he along with the rest of the senshi,

stood on Bulma's front lawn staring down at the seven cracked dragon balls.

Bulma stared at the group of balls uneasily, " The dragon balls are cracked. This is the first time it's happened. "

Chi-Chi looked over at Vegeta with a lame expression on her face.

" Oh COME ON! Just because **I** was with the dragon ball hunting party you assume **I** was behind this? " he

exclaimed.

" ... " Tenshinhan and Yamcha looked over at him as well.

" AAUGH! I didn't do anything to them! " the ouji waved his arms in the air, " Tell them, Kakarrotto! "

" Veggie would never ever do anything to harm the dragon balls. We just found them this way. " Goku explained.

" Hm. " the ouji nodded stubbornly.

" Either way I have a bad feeling about this. " Chi-Chi poked one of the balls.

" Well I have a good feeling that this could be quite an entertaining situation. " Turles smirked, then partly

sulked, " I wish Enma hadn't taken my minions though. "

" They were DEAD.. " Bulma pointed out.

" Yeah, but still. It lessens the amount of mayhem I can cause. Not to mention I haven't heard from my Lackey in

months. "

" Hai, I wonder how niichan is doing.. " Goku trailed off.

" So..all we gotta do is ask this Shenlong to bring back Toussan and he'll do it? " Marron said, staring down at

one of the balls.

" Yup! " Goku nodded, " They have brought Kuririn back be-fore and they can bring him back again! "

" Yeah, " Pan said, turning to Chi-Chi, " See Obassan. They're the dragonballs. It can't be anything bad. "

" You've been very optimistic since you got that growth-spurt, ya know that. "

" Heh-heh- "

" Let's try to call Shenlong anyway. He might know something. " Goku suggested.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Piccolo bolted to attention in the middle of his meditation, " Something's wrong. " he rushed past Dende, who

currently had a third, Tenshinhan eye, on his forehead. Piccolo screeched to halt, " Dende! What's going on? "

" Oh, Goku's just about to wish Kuririn back to life, but the dragon balls are all cracked see so-- "

The older namekian grabbed the younger on by the shoulders, " ARE YOU MAD? YOU CAN'T MAKE WISHES ON THE DRAGON BALLS

WHILE THEIR GUARDIAN IS THE MIDDLE OF HIS NAMEKIAN PUBERTY! "

" W--wha? " Dende froze.

" You're connected to the balls. You know how when you die, they die? Well when you go through the many random and

occationally pointless transformations during your journey to adulthood, it causes similar mutations in the balls! If they

call out Shenlong who knows what will pop out! "

" ... " Dende's eyes bugged out of his head.

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

" We gotta get down there. "

" Exactly, follow me! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" You're right, Son-san. Besides, we have to restore Kuririn and the towns and environment first. " Trunks said

thoughtfully.

" Oh-kay! " Goku grinned, " A-RISE SHENLONG AND GRANT OUR WISHES! "

" ... " ▫

" ... " ▫

A tumbleweed blew by.

" So much for the "entertaining situation", huh? " Vegeta smirked over at Turles, who calmly nodded with a smile on

his face.

" Wait for it, Vegeta-san.. "

" Hm? " the ouji blinked.

" Did I make a mistake in the spell? " Goku asked the others.

" No, it was correct. " Trunks replied.

" This is the Earth, so it can't be in Namekian. " Chi-Chi pointed out.

" Way to state the obvious, Onna! ALRIGHT! " Vegeta overexaggeratingly mock-cheered her own, " Where WOULD we be

without ya? "

" Shuddup Ouji. "

" You'd be off with Kakarrotto making passionate love right now. Or having lunch. " Turles looked at his watch,

" Possibly even both! "

" ... " the ouji's face went beet red.

" TRY NUMBER TWO! " Goku exclaimed, " ARISE SHENLONG! AND GRANT OUR WISHES! "

" ▫FWOOOOM▫! " the sky went black and red as lightning streaked across the sky.

" That's...kinda creepy. " Marron commented.

" Normally there isn't any red involved. " Goten blinked.

" OR lightning. " Trunks added.

" Or EARTHQUAKES! " Pan exclaimed as the earth literally did begin to quake beneath them as if preparing to crack

like the dragon balls themselves.

" This is different from usual! " Trunks said.

" NO KIDDING! " Vegeta sweatdropped.

" Ohhhh! I feel a lot of EVIL KI around us. " Goku's eyes widened on the two words.

" Evil KI! " Chi-Chi paled, uneasy.

Blackish-blue smoke seethed out of the cracks of the dragonballs, forming an odd, gray dragon above them.

" What's that? " Pan pointed to the dragon, disturbed.

" I--isn't that Shenlong? " Marron asked.

Juuhachigou shook her head, suspicious, " NO. That is definately NOT Shenlong. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" To our surprise, the one that appeared instead of Shenlong from inside the cracked dragon balls was full of evil

ki. " Cell narrated from his rock while Freeza took a glass of water. He smirked, " An unimaginable crisis is about to

happen. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Toldja so. " Turles commented to the ouji.

Vegeta stepped up to the dragon determinedly and motioned to him, " Who the hell are you! "

* * *

1:49 AM 9/24/2005  
**THE END**

Vegeta: That's the END!

Chuquita: Until the next parody. Whenever that is.

Goku: Wow...this only took you two days?

Chuquita: It's a VERY short chapter. HOWEVER, if I had combined this and Part 3, Part 3 would be over 70kb.

Goku: And that is BIG.

Chuquita: Big indeed. (to audiance) And now for the replies!

To tea: So glad you liked it, and the fusions' fusion!

To Afrodite: So glad you liked it. Gogetto's mind is pretty stable, he just gets very confused when trying to refer to his

parents by title since Vejitto and Gogeta's only quarrel is on which of Goku and Vegeta is the mother and which is the

father. Raditsu's busy doing something that starts in the next fic. I can't tell you what yet. I don't know what's going on

with Turles.

Vegeta: I like THAT nickname. "Vege-seme". (to Goku) You should call me that!

Goku: (sweatdrops) But I like "Veggie".

To Hakura0: It's happened before? Yeah, a 70kb chapter would've been HUGE.

To Zogeta: It's partly due to ssj4, and partly due to it being in the future where they're closer to each other. Actually it

had to do with my form of the "author's notes". Technicalites 'n such. (nod) Thank you for the offer though!

To Little-monkey-girl: So glad you liked it!

To majinbulgeta: Glad you liked that part. Veggie does get some seme moments.

To Saiba: Glad you understand the chapter's shortness. This one's even shorter. Hooray for book-finishing!

To mkh2: Yay! You recognized it! I like Futurama so much :D Glad you liked Gogetto. They've been acting that way cuz this

takes place in the future..where I'm not completely sure of their character growth so I simply strengthen it from where they

are in the present. :)

To Orchideater: So happy you enjoy the plothole-teasing. There's such a huge number of plotholes in gt I can't help it :D The slapping was fun. Goku has a definate problem controlling his instincts. The fused fusion is VERY strong. He'll appear again in the next Parody.

To Omnimalevolent: This chapter just felt short compared to the previous two. So glad you liked them :) Perhaps. Goku enjoyed his Veggie-sandwich dream. The fused fusion will appear in the next parody as well. He has been that way lately. Turles is trying to help out. I couldn't reveal that much stuff about what happened to him because it would spoiler my current fic. Raditsu will return.

To Hyper Kid: Glad you're up to date! Aw, I wouldn't get rid of Raditsu or Turles. There's a reason Raditsu's on Bejito-sei but I can't tell you why just yet. Thanks for the suggestion. Turles does creep Raditsu out. There'll be lots of bad guys in the next parody.

To Seto Kaiba's My Babe: So glad you liked that part!

Chuquita: And that's it for the fic! 

To SupersayiankingTommy: So glad you liked the fused fusion! Luckily they did de-fuse after the 30 minutes.

Goku: HOORAY!

Vegeta: (curious to see the final parody)

Chuquita: That'll take a while...

Vegeta: (sweatdrops)

Chuquita: Anyways, see you sometime next week where we pick up where we left off in the present! Bye!


End file.
